La Canción de Funbarigaoka
by Anna Mary Marian
Summary: Aquí está la continuación del FnU. Aquí se responderán muchos interrogantes que nos dejó Takei: Por qué Tamao sustituye a Anna? Qué hicieron Yoh y Anna durante este tiempo? Hana conocerá a sus padres? Se reunirán los cinco guerreros? Reviews, PLIS! 5 CAP
1. En camino

**LA CANCIÓN DE FUNBARIGAOKA**

A la espera del verdadero final de Shaman King, hacemos una mirada donde se quedó el Funbari no Uta... He aquí la continuación de la obra de Takei, al menos desde mi perspectiva. Espero que la disfruten! Reviews! No es un spoiler! YohxAnna, RenxPilika, Horo Horo xTamao... y otros más!

**Capítulo 1: En camino**

- Ryû, estoy muy cansado. ¡Hay demasiadas escaleras!

- Vamos, señorito, un poco más y llegamos –lo alentó Ryû.

Se rascó su rubia cabellera y bufó con cara de cansancio. ¿Habría más de 5000 escalones? Y encima, estaba tan empinado... Ni si quiera el paisaje tan peculiar de China hacía que se le fuera el cansancio ni el sudor.

- Pero es que no es lo mismo, tú eres más resistente, y, además, más mayor que yo –se cruzó de brazos el pequeño.

- Jeje, si estás cansado –se volvió hacia él Ryû, lo cogió de la cintura y colocó las piernas del niño en sus hombros– te llevaré a hombros, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esto está mucho mejor n.n –se alegró Hana.

Ryû empleó todas sus fuerzas en los últimos 700 peldaños para recorrerlos a toda prisa, Hana disfrutaba con la velocidad del movimiento. Sobre 15 minutos, más o menos, llegaron a una gran explanada con mucha tierra blanca y en sus alrededores césped de un verde intenso, acompañados de esos árboles (cipreses, sauces, etc) tan raros para el niño, así como unas montañas frondosas, a la vez que terrosas, redondeadas, como si un maestro de la pintura las hubiera perfilado con suavidad a través de los pinceles. En el centro, una gran pagoda de muchos pisos, que parecía un palacio.

Hana se quedó con la boca abierta, pero para Ryû era la segunda vez que la veía, hace mucho tiempo...

- Ya hemos llegado. Es la casa de los Tao –informó Ryû, dejando a Hana en el suelo con cuidado.

- Los Tao... ¿Uno de ellos es de los Cinco Guerreros? –preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

- Por supuesto, al igual que Chocolove –asintió el hombre del tupé, se ajustó bien las gafas de sol y tocó la puerta y después el timbre.

Esperaron unos cinco minutos (normal, la casona era tan grande...) y la puerta chirrió, abriéndose, y se vio a una mujer. Tenía los cabellos verdes, recogidos en un pasador y vestida con un típico atuendo chino de color esmeralda. Hizo una inclinación, sin mirarlos.

- Bienvenidos a la casa de los Tao...

- Oh, es increíble. Jun, ¿no me reconoces? –se emocionó Ryû, cogiéndole las manos a la china.

- ¡¿Ryû?! O.O –se sorprendió Jun–. ¡Vaya, qué alegría de verte! No has cambiado mucho.

- Oh, gracias. Podemos pasar, ¿no? Tengo que hablar con tu hermano, es urgente –dijo con seriedad el hombre.

- Por supuesto. Está en la tercera planta. Oye... –Jun se inclinó ante el niño con curiosidad– ¿quién es este niño?

- Me llamo Hana, tengo seis años y ya soy mayor ¬3¬

- Jiji n.n ¡Qué gracioso! ¿Y dónde está tu mamá?

- ¡Está trabajando en el mejor balneario de todos! ¡En el Balneario Funbari! –exclamó Hana con ilusión.

- Luego te explico, Jun –le susurró a Jun el hombre del tupé.

Se adentraron en la gran pagoda, y Hana dijo un "Waoooo" que hizo eco por toda la planta. Subieron por las grandiosas escaleras, mirando por encima los menajes, el mobiliario, de los pisos. Llegaron a la tercera planta y se dirigieron a la derecha, guiados por Jun, hasta que se encontraron con una gran puerta de oro que imponía. La mujer abrió la puerta un poco y habló algo en chino, idioma que Ryû y Hana no entendían. Jun se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa.

- Podéis pasar, no hay ningún inconveniente.

- ¡Estupendo! ¡Vamos, Hana!

Entraron en un gran salón recubierto de oro, de delicadas pinturas al agua chinas y lienzos dorados de excelente caligrafía con proverbios y refranes chinos, y de armas antiguas como espadas, lanzas, alabardas, jabalinas y tridentes, ricamente ornamentadas de las mejores piedras preciosas y de valiosos metales como la plata, el bronce, el oro y el platino. El suelo estaba pavimentado con madera, recubierta de exquisito saúco. Sin embargo, el lugar, sin ventanas, era bastante sombrío, excepto en el centro de la sala, donde había un gran brasero cuadrado, despidiendo luz y calor a causa de las llamas. Distinguieron la gran figura de un panda, dándoles la espalda, y una figura un poco más pequeña y más delgada.

- GRAAAAAAW –rugió el panda, defendiendo a su amo ante los pasos de los dos japoneses.

- Tranquilo, Bing Xing –dijo la figura delgada, acariciando el lomo del panda para que se tranquilizara.

- Ya han llegado –dijo Jun, sonriente, y luego se dirigió a Hana–. Ven, dame la mano.

- Después de meditar siempre viene bien hablar con la gente u.u –hablaba aquél hombre, levantándose y girándose para ver y hablar con los visitantes.

A Ryû se le pusieron los ojos como platos al ver a... ¿Ren? ¡Cómo había cambiado! Con un vestuario propiamente chinesco y caracterizado de la familia Tao en tonos rojos, morados, negros y dorados, era irreconocible, muy majestuoso. Y no solo eso, sino que creció en altura (parece ser que beber tres litros diarios de leche han servido), su porte se volvió más gallardo, sus ojos dorados eran más almendrados y adultos... y no se imaginó Ryû que Ren se pusiera una barba negra puntiaguda (muy parecida a la de él) y unos finos bigotes.

Ren se encogió de hombros ante tal visita, abrió la boca pero no sonó ni una palabra por su boca, no sabía ni qué decir de la impresión que le causó.

- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿Ren? ¿Eres tú? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Jajajajaja! –reía Ryû, intentando no llorar de la risa ante las pintas que ofrecía Ren.

- Anda que tú no has cambiado mucho... –murmuró el chino, acercándose al hombre del tupé.

- Oye, te has fijado en mi estilosa barba. No está bien copiar a los colegas, ¿eh? Aunque si me has plagiado, eso significa que he calado hondo en tu corazón y que me admiras mogollón –dijo Ryû, haciendo una pose un tanto ridícula, imitando a los bailes de los 80.

- Sigue soñando, Ryû –puso los ojos en blanco Ren–. Esta era la visita, ¿no, hermana?

- Sí, Ren –asintió Jun, cogiendo de la mano a Hana.

- Vaya, este niño me recuerda a alguien muy familiar... –lo escrutó con la mirada al pequeño.

- Me llamo Hana, tengo 6 años y ya soy mayor ¬3¬ –volvió a repetir la misma frase de presentación el niño.

- Jeje, qué espabilado que es... ¿y cómo es que está contigo, Ryû? ¿Es un pariente tuyo o algo así? –preguntó Ren.

- Es como si lo fuera, amigo –respondió Ryû, acariciando una mejilla del chaval–. No me lo he querido dejar solo, su madre estaba haciendo la compra...

- ¿Y su padre?

- Mi papá está de viaje, trabajando. Mi mamá me dijo que tuvo que irse por motivos de trabajo, pero estuvo cuidando de mí desde que era muy pequeño, y ahora soy el hombre de la casa n.n –dijo con orgullo Hana.

- Qué raro, pero en fin... Si quieres, podemos hablar un rato en privado, Ryû. No creo que hayas venido desde Japón a China sólo para vernos a mí y a mi familia –dijo Ren, abriendo la puerta.

- De acuerdo –accedió Ryû–. Jun, ¿podrías cuidar de Hana por un rato?

- Por supuesto que sí, no hay ningún problema –sonrió Jun, llevando a Hana a otra habitación.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Se quedaron por largo tiempo hablando y charlando. Sus rostros estaban más serios que de costumbre. Ryû se quitó sus gafas después de una larga explicación del porqué estaban aquí tanto el niño como él. Ren se levantó de su asiento y se quitó su sombrero chinesco, revelando que su pelo seguía igual que antes, con su "pelopincho".

- Entiendo... Ahora lo capto todo –murmuró Ren.

- Pues si lo entiendes, ya me comprenderás.

- No imaginé eso... Así que volveremos otra vez a reunirnos. ¿Estarán todos?

- Bueno, de Chocolove no estoy seguro, pero creo que todos harán un intento por venir...

- Ya veo... Pues Ryû... puedes contar conmigo. Partiremos al alba, iré con vosotros. Pero hoy podéis quedaros aquí, después de un viaje tan largo.

- Muchas gracias, sabía que podía contar contigo, Ren –lo abrazó el del tupé con emoción.

- No es para que te pongas así... –dijo algo molesto el chino.

- Hemos gastado tanto dinero que seguro nos regañará... –lloraba Ryû.

- Bueno, a lo mejor yo cubriré los gastos, pero tranquilízate, hombre. Además, no será para tanto –se alejaba de Ryû el joven hombre Tao.

- Snif, vale. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, amigo –asintió el del tupé, algo más animado.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Jun y Hana estaban con el panda en otra habitación, mucha más luminosa a causa de unas grandes y redondas ventanas, pero más pequeña y de colores claros. El niño miró con curiosidad el panda, quería tocarlo, pero recordó cómo se puso antes cuando llegaron, y eso hizo estremecerlo de miedo.

- ¿Quieres tocarlo? Te aseguro que gruñe, pero no muerde –le sonrió al niño la taoísta.

- No sé, me da mala espina... –dudaba el rubio.

- Vale. Pues cuando quieras, me avisas. En serio, no hace nada. A veces gruñe así porque tiene hambre. Me parece que le toca comer. Voy a por bambú –se levantó de su asiento Jun y se fue por la puerta.

- Jo, ahora estoy solo... Hum, echo de menos a mi madre... y me gustaría ver a mi padre... –dijo Hana, mirando por la ventana las nubes.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

"_Welcome to Funbarigaoka's Station. Enjoy your travel, please"._

Miró su reloj, después de bajar de su avión. Con su maleta al lado y ajustando bien su gabardina, paseó entre la multitud de gente. Unas gafas de sol ocultaban su rostro, además de su sombrero. No hacía falta que la gente lo reconociera.

Lo que no supo es que después de él otro avión venía de América, y el hombre que estaba dentro de él tenía muchas referencias con él.

_- Well, I' m going to Funbari's spa now_ –dijo el hombre inglés, mirando un reloj de bolsillo plateado que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

Miró a los lados, algo perdido. La verdad es que apenas conocía el Balneario Funbari, y seguro que estaba remodelado. Tendría que recorrer varios kilómetros para encontrarlo. A no ser que preguntara a la gente…

_- Be careful. You're a good man, and you will be free at once_ –se dijo a sí mismo un hombre alto y corpulento, de tez negra, saliendo por la puerta del avión algo inseguro.

Llevaba una mochila azul a sus espaldas, un abrigo color café claro, una gorra roja que tapaba su cabeza rapada al cero y unas gafas negras que ocultaban su rostro. Sabía que tuvo un error en el pasado, y estaba pagando por ello… Pero menos mal que le dieron un permiso penitenciario de sólo una semana para salir de Estados Unidos y venir a Japón. Por fin… ¡la libertad! ¡Cómo la echaba de menos!

El único inconveniente, era que tenía un localizador en la muñeca. Si de todas formas no iba a hacer algo malo, ¿no?

Mucha gente lo miraba por encima del hombro, pero a él le daba igual. Sólo quería encontrar a sus amigos… los extrañaba mucho.

Sin querer, se tropezó con una persona y ésta cayó al suelo. Oh, no, ¡se sentía tan estúpido!

_- __Oh, sorry. __It isn't my intention_… –se disculpó el hombre de color.

_- Jaja, this is nothing… but…_ –se levantaba aquél hombre que también hablaba en inglés, cogiendo su maleta y quitando su sombrero.

- O.O _That's impossible… ¿Lyserg?_ –preguntó alucinado, quitándose las gafas para comprobar que no era una ilusión.

_- ¿Chocolove?_ –se quedó anonadado el tal Lyserg–. _Is hard to believe it!_

_- Oh my God! I'm so happy!_ –lo abrazó Chocolove al hombre del pelo verde.

- Chocolove, me ahogas –murmuró Lyserg, ya hablando en japonés.

- Jaja, lo siento, tío, me he dejado llevar por la emoción –se disculpó el americano, dejando de abrazar a su amigo.

- ¿Tú no estabas en la cárcel? –inquirió Lyserg, andando con Chocolove hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

- Sí, pero me han dejado salir por una semana, aunque tengo un localizador en la muñeca. Los errores del pasado se pagan, y yo lo estoy pagando –dijo con pena.

- ¿Y no has recurrido a…?

- No, yo soy legal, tío, y tengo que pagar por lo que les hice a esos dos niños, les privé de un padre…

- Bueno, espero que salgas pronto de la cárcel, amigo n.n

- Jeje, gracias por tus ánimos. Lo malo es que desde que estoy en la cárcel, no me salen chistes buenos que podría contar a los demás –se rascó la barbilla el negro.

- Jajaja, ya verás como todo saldrá bien –le sonrió.

- ¿Y esa frase?

- Digamos que estoy viviendo esa frase que tanto dice Yoh, esa frase la estoy trasladando a mi vida y a mi forma de ver las cosas… –respondió el peliverde.

- Anda que no hemos cambiado todos, ¿eh? Bueno, Ryû no tanto, sigue igual, jaja –rió Chocolove, poniéndose unos pequeños auriculares en ambas orejas.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Miraba su querido campo, fruto de todo su trabajo y de sus sueños. Hoy se había dedicado a labrar la tierra y a seguir plantando más bulbos. Sudaba mucho, pero gracias a una toalla que tenía alrededor del cuello, se quitó el sudor de su frente.

Estaba algo cansado y desaliñado, por no decir sucio de la tierra y el barro. Puso una mano en la frente y miró hacia el Sol resplandeciente, los rayos inundaban su hermoso campo.

Se puso de cuclillas, y de repente salió una pequeña esencia de la naturaleza, llamada koropokkuru, que se elevaba en el aire y portaba una hojita entre sus manos.

- Kororo, ¿has visto? Nuestro sueño se ha cumplido. Un precioso campo de plantas –dijo aquél hombre, sonriéndole al koropokkuru.

- Korooo –dijo Kororo, contenta.

- Aunque son bulbos comestibles, pero da igual, lo importante es que son plantas, jeje. Todavía me falta esa pequeña parte de allí por arar…

- ¡HERMANOOOOOO! –le llamó una voz de mujer.

- Ya está aquí –suspiró él, poniendo una cara de cansancio extremo.

Echó la vista atrás y vio a una mujer de 19 años saludándolo con la mano enérgicamente, con su pelo largo azul ondeando al viento, en medio de la carretera y al lado de la furgoneta de trabajo que él utilizaba para su campo.

- Pilika… –volvió a suspirar, mientras Kororo reía.

- Horo Horo, hermano, ¿es que acaso no me has escuchado? Te he estado llamando –le regañó su hermana pequeña, ya a su lado.

- ¡Ahhhhh! –se asustó el hombre peliazul–. ¡¿Desde cuándo has venido tan pronto?!

- ¬¬ He corrido, ya que no me hacías caso –dijo Pilika, cogiéndole la mejilla y estirándosela, haciendo daño a Horo Horo.

- ¡Ahhhhh! –volvió a chillar éste, moviendo las manos como un loco–. ¿Me quieres dejar en paz? ¿O es que acaso no ves que estaba trabajando?

- Eso a mí no me importa… ¡Recuerda que hoy es el día! ¡Despistado, que eres un despistado! ¡Y fíjate qué pintas llevas! –exclamó Pilika, mirando asqueada a su hermano.

- Qué pesadez de hermana tengo… Mira, Pilika, yo me visto y me pongo como me da la gana, ¿vale? No necesito a una sargento que me vigile las 24 horas del día –bufó Horo, más cansado todavía.

- Ni te has afeitado, con esa barba de cinco días… ¡Nadie te reconocería! Y deberías de ir a la peluquería, ¿sabes? Te has dejado el pelo demasiado largo, que ni siquiera se te notan las raíces negras…

- Blablablablablaaaa, no te oigo, no te oigo –canturreó el ainu, tapándose los oídos.

- Humm, como lleguemos tarde, será por tu culpa, que lo sepas –se cruzó de brazos la chica, harta del comportamiento de su hermano.

- Eso ya lo sé. Venga, cojamos la furgoneta y vayamos a casa para cambiarnos y todo eso. No vayamos a llegar tarde…

Se dirigieron a la furgoneta, ambos llevando los utensilios de arado de la tierra y los dejaron en la parte trasera de ésta. Se montaron en los asientos (era Horo el que conducía) y antes de poner el automóvil en marcha le dio un beso en la frente, diciendo "Sé que lo haces de buena intención, pero no me agobies tanto, que sé lo que hay que hacer".

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Empresa Oyamada. Un edificio alto se erguía en un barrio exclusivo de Tokio, en el centro de éste. La empresa se dedicaba a los componentes electrónicos y aparatos de última tecnología. Había varias sucursales en el mundo, pero la de Tokio era la más grande.

Muchos trabajadores iban de un lado a otro con millones de papeles y carpetas en sus manos, trabajando a destajo, atendiendo llamadas de teléfono y atendiendo a los ordenadores, su esencial herramienta de trabajo.

En un despacho enorme, se encontraba el propietario y el reciente heredero de esta empresa: Manta Oyamada. Caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso, dándose paseos en círculo, con el móvil en la mano.

- Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no contesta? –se lamentó Manta, que a pesar de los años, seguía tan bajito como siempre (sólo creció 5 centímetros) y se compraba unos zapatos especiales que le hacían crecer unos 10 centímetros.

- Señor Oyamada, tiene una llamada de la compañía "Electronic Components" –dijo una mujer pelirroja, al parecer, era su secretaria.

- No, Aiko, no me pases ninguna llamada, cancela todas las citas que tenga hoy… Creo que me voy a pedir el día libre… –dijo Manta, estresado, volviendo a llamar por el móvil.

- Pero señor… –balbuceó Aiko, asustada por el comportamiento de su jefe.

- Dile a Motoki que se queda a cargo de la dirección, al menos este día, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eh… Sí, señor, como usted mande… ¿Desea algo más?

- Que… no te preocupes tanto por mí. Hoy es un día especial para mí, y necesito irme. Lo malo es que no me contesta este hombre…

- ¿Si no es molestia, le puedo preguntar qué va a hacer hoy, siendo un día tan especial para usted? –preguntó la secretaria, algo tímida.

- Voy a ver a mis amigos, después de tanto tiempo –sonrió Manta–. Supongo que todos habrán cambiado… Jeje, el encuentro será fantástico, nos contaremos un montón de anécdotas… Qué ganas tengo de verlos, y sobre todo a… ¡Ryû! ¡Por fin contestas!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

- ¡Manta! Perdón, es que tenía el móvil en silencio, y entre tanta montaña hay poca cobertura… ¿Que para cuándo? Bueno, yo estoy en China… Sí, entiendo… Vaya, pues entonces se lo diré a Ren… Sí, él va… Vale, vale, pero no te estreses tanto, ¿vale? Venga, nos veremos pronto –colgó Ryû su móvil y lo puso en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¡Es Manta! ¿Él también va? –preguntó Ren, desde un cuarto de baño.

- Sí, está ansioso por vernos. Me preguntó a qué hora podría ir al Balneario Funbari, yo le dije que no había prisa, y que nosotros estamos en China –contestó el hombre del tupé, mirando por la ventana las vistas de la parcela de los Tao–. La hora… le dije que a las tres de la tarde o cosa así.

- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Ren, saliendo del cuarto de baño, con una toalla rodeando uno de sus hombros.

- ¡Hala, Ren, ahora sí te reconozco! –exclamó Ryû–. Siento decirte que tu anterior imagen no te pegaba en absoluto, ni con cola.

- Lo hice porque a lo mejor se ríen de mí, y preferí quitarme la barba y los bigotes… Y por cierto, así parezco más joven. Para que luego el imbécil de Horo no me trate de chinito –se excusó Ren, abriendo un armario ancestral.

- Jajaja. Bueno, te dejo, voy a ver cómo está el pequeñajo, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo. Saldremos dentro de una hora y cogeremos uno de mis jets privados –le informó Len, quitándose uno de sus trajes típicos chinos por una ropa más actual (parecida a su casaca granate y a sus pantalones negros).

- Ok –aceptó, yéndose de la habitación.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Llegó de sus compras algo cansada, portando varias bolsas. Abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y se metió en la casa, principalmente en la cocina. Sacó todas las cosas que tenía en las bolsas y empezó a pelar patatas.

Un tejón y un zorro la miraban callados, y de vez en cuando atendían a la televisión. Veían un programa de concursos, pero no les interesaba mucho. El espíritu llamado Conchi se acercó a…

- Tamao… ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el zorro–. Te veo muuuuy seria.

- … No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy haciendo la comida. Además, pronto vendrán… –murmuró Tamao, ocultando su rostro con su largo cabello tintado de rubio.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí, sí… sí –insistió Tamao, mirando a Conchi.

- Vale, está bien –se alejó de ella el zorro y siguió viendo el programa de televisión junto con Ponchi.

- "Vendrán pronto, estoy segura" –pensó Tamao, probando la sopa–. "Espero que no me bombardeen con preguntas… Y espero que piensen que lo he cuidado con todo el cariño del mundo, como si fuera mi propio hijo…".

"_Toc, toc"_

¿Quién llamaba? Eran las una, ¿quién llamaba a estas horas? Dejó que la sopa siguiera hirviendo y se lavó las manos lo más rápido que pudo. Caminó por el pasillo con andar ligero mientras se atusaba bien el cabello. Aclaró su garganta y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a decir "Bienvenidos al Balneario Funbari, ¿qué desean?".

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y empezando a decir su particular frase, no pudo continuar. De repente, sintió nervios, como si su estómago se retorciera como una culebra. Empezó a sudar, su corazón latía rápidamente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos abiertos como platos. Tal era su asombro y sorpresa…

Su mano se quedó en la puerta, estaba estática como una estatua de piedra, no sabía si llorar, si alegrarse o reír. Un hombre se le acercó, hasta que mostró su mirada y ella supo quién era.

- Jijiji… ¿Podemos pasar? n.n

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!

Un nuevo fic, jeje. Espero que este les guste mucho!!

Ya se acercan los episodios finales de Shaman King… Ah, como me encantaría tener el KZB de Shaman King… dicen que está genial, que ha redibujado algunas cosillas y todo eso… Ojalá hubiera nacido en Japón

Adivinan quién dijo la última frase del cap? Jejeje, no lo diré, muajajaja.

Todos nuestros anteriores amigos aparecerán en el cap 2, así que no se lo pierdan!

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Takei n.n**

Espero sus reviews!! Que se cuiden!!

Con todo mi amor…

Anna Mary Marian


	2. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2: Reencuentro**

Tamao no sabía qué responder. Sin querer, sus ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas y éstas salieron, surcando sus mejillas. Quería decir algo, pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Los miraba y no dejaba de creérselo. El segundo acompañante, que poseía una negra capa con capucha, también se acercó a ella y se retiró la capucha, descubriendo el rostro y el pelo rubio y largo de una bella mujer.

- ¿Nos dejarás pasar? Recuerda… que es nuestra casa –dijo la mujer rubia.

- No te pongas dura con Tamao… –dijo el hombre, sonriendo ampliamente.

La antigua discípula de Mikihisa Asakura y que ahora era shugenja, se arrodilló como signo de respeto. Sin embargo, empezó a llorar. Tal era su emoción que solamente sabía expresarlo de esa forma.

- No soy digna de la misericordia y de la buena voluntad del Shaman King –murmuró Tamao, con las mejillas sonrosadas.

Aquel hombre joven que no superaría los 22 años de edad se acercó a Tamao y le acarició la cabellera, no dejando de sonreír. Tamao, al sentir el contacto, se encogió, sintiéndose como un ser pequeño e insignificante. Oyó la risa de él, siempre reía, nunca cambiaba.

- Jaja, Tamao… Sé que soy el Shaman King, pero prefiero que la gente me trate simplemente por cómo soy… y no como lo que soy. Además, sigo siendo el mismo, jeje. Soy yo, Yoh Asakura –dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alzó la vista hacia él. Ese rostro lleno de paz y alegría, sus facciones más adultas, su cabellera castaña que se dejó crecer moviéndose al viento haciendo que se despeinara y vistiendo siempre holgadamente. Los años, a pesar de haberle cambiado físicamente, él seguía siendo el mismo, su misma personalidad, su misma forma de ser. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de llorar. Yoh la recibió entre sus brazos y acariciaba el cabello de la mujer con suma tranquilidad. Tamao se encogía más entre los confortables brazos de aquél que un día amó y todavía seguía amando, aunque sabía perfectamente que Yoh sólo tenía ojos para la mujer que los observaba. Esto hizo que se sintiera aún más avergonzada, pero no pudo reprimir su emoción de volver a verlos, y más a Yoh.

- Oh, jo-jo-joven Yoh… Yo… yo lo… lo siento…. Mu-mucho…. No era… mi… mi intención e-enfadarle… –gimoteaba Tamao, nerviosa a más no poder.

- ¿Tú has visto que me haya enfadado? –preguntó Yoh, retirándola de su cuerpo para mirarla a los ojos.

- No-no… pero yo… –ocultó la cara entre sus manos Tamao, con mucha vergüenza.

- Jaja, Tamao, nunca cambiarás, jijiji –reía el hombre de cabellos castaños, levantándose y ayudando a Tamao a que se levantara.

La mujer de 19 se quitó las lágrimas rápidamente, no quería que ante el "joven" Yoh se mostrara como si fuera la antigua niña llorica de siempre. Hizo una reverencia, guardando su compostura, ante los dos invitados que una vez fueron los propietarios de ese balneario y que antiguamente fue una pensión.

- No te tomes tantas confianzas con Yoh, ¿eh? –le dijo la mujer de la capucha negra, con las manos puestas en jarras.

- Perdón, señorita Anna… No lo pude evitar… Me emocioné tanto al verlos que… –se excusó Tamao, sintiendo miedo, juntando sus manos a modo de disculpa.

- Anna, ¿qué te dije? –le llamó la atención el shaman–. Que no fueras tan dura. De todas maneras, fuimos nosotros quien escogimos a Tamao para que se hiciera cargo del balneario y de nuestro hijo, que no se te olvide. Es normal esta bienvenida.

- Sí, pero no me gusta las cercanías que tiene mi marido con otras mujeres –se defendió Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo sé, pero Tamao es nuestra amiga, como si fuera de la familia, así que no deberías de comportarte así por celos –rió el Rey de los Shamanes.

- ¿Celos? ¿Yo? ¿¡Acaso estás bromeando!? –dijo Anna, con un tic en el ojo, casi escandalizada y con una vena palpitando en la sien ligeramente.

- No estoy bromeando, aunque piensa lo que quieras, jiji. Bueno, Tamao, ¿nos dejarás pasar? –preguntó Yoh, dirigiéndose a Tamao–. Hemos regresado de un largo viaje, y tanto Anna como yo estamos algo cansados, así que nos gustaría hospedarnos aquí.

- Por supuesto, cómo no, joven Yoh. No hacía falta que me lo pidiera, pues ésta, desde siempre, ha sido y seguirá siendo su casa –se arrodilló de nuevo Tamao, como signo de respeto y sumisión.

- Tamao, ¿qué pasa con la sopa? La cacerola está burbujeando y huele a quemado –chillaba Conchi, desde el salón.

- El asqueroso zorro y el abominable tejón –suspiró enfadada Anna, asqueada–. Lástima que todavía sigan siendo tus espíritus acompañantes, Tamao.

La shugenja se limitó a reír levemente y nerviosamente, con una gota en la sien, y dejó pasar a Yoh y a Anna. El shaman sonrió al recordar el lugar, todo estaba en su sitio, bien organizado y bien limpio. Tamao era una verdadera ama de casa que se preocupaba hasta en los mínimos detalles, el balneario estaba en las mejores y perfectas condiciones. Vio cómo la joven mujer se iba derecha a la cocina, gritando cosas como "¡La comida!" o "¡Se me va a quemar!", mientras Ponchi y Conchi se reían.

Anna retiró en un perchero de madera su capa y capucha negras, mostrando un vestido negro largo como el de Tamao y se fue un momento a alguna habitación del balneario. Mientras todo esto sucedía, Yoh se paseaba por los pasillos, observándolo todo. Hasta que se paró al ver una foto en la pared, y la cogió para mirarla mejor.

Sonrió al verla, no recordaba para nada la foto. Habían pasado muchos años de aquello. En la foto estaban todos sus amigos, y también él y Anna. Desgraciadamente, Fausto no estaba, pero estaba con ellos en forma de espíritu, lo que pasaba es que no se reflejaba en la imagen. Ahora, todos se volverían a reunir… Dejó el marco de la foto tal y como estaba en la pared y siguió merodeando por el balneario.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- ¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? –preguntó Hana, dándole bambú al panda y acariciándolo junto con Jun.

- Sí, ya tenemos que irnos –asintió Ryû, con la puerta abierta y observando a ambos–. Ren ya lo tiene todo preparado: dinero, ropa, jet, nueva imagen…

- Jiji, apuesto a que Ren se ha quitado el bigote y la barba para que los demás no se rían de él –rió Jun, tapándose la boca con delicadeza.

- Pues sí, por eso lo hizo. Venga, Hana, Funbari nos espera y los demás también –lo apremió el hombre del tupé, pero Hana no estaba muy por la labor de ir.

- ¿Y mamá? ¿No se enfadará porque hemos tardado mucho y por los gastos? –inquirió el niño, temblando de miedo.

- Bueno, lo de que hemos tardado puede que lo comprenda (aunque le hemos dejado bastante tiempo sola), pero lo de los gastos los cubre nuestro buen amigo Ren Tao, que ha querido ser un alma caritativa con nosotros –lloriqueó Ryû por esto último, a pesar de ser tan serio y frío, en realidad Ren era una buena persona en el fondo de su corazón.

- ¿Cómo decías que te llamabas? –preguntó Hana a la taoísta–. ¿Yume?

- No, me llamo Jun –le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Vendrás con nosotros? –volvió a preguntar el niño, algo esperanzado.

- Bueno, eso depende de mi hermano…

- Marchémonos ya –apareció Ren, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando a los tres con aire altivo, ya cambiado de ropa y de look.

- Ah, cómo me recuerdas cuando tenías 14 años, hermanito –recordaba Jun, riéndose un poco–. Vas vestido igual que en esa época, aunque ya estas mas crecidito.

- No me llames hermanito, que ya soy adulto, no un niño de 4 años –bufó Ren, molesto por el comentario de su hermana.

- Oh, pues ya que me lo recuerdas, cuando tenías 7 meses te daba el biberón y te cantaba nanas para que te durmieras. Eras tan gracioso y tan mono, con tu chupete y solamente estando en pañales… –contaba Jun, cabreando más al heredero Tao.

- ¡Cállate, Jun, que no es necesario que éstos sepan de mi vida! –gritó Ren, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Uy, seguro que serías una ricura de bebé –se cachondeó Ryû.

- ¬¬ –Ren les lanzó una mirada amenazante, a punto de sacar la espada ancestral de los Tao.

- Me da miedo… –murmuró Hana, agarrando las largas piernas de Jun–. Me recuerda a mi mamá…

- Bueno, tranquilo, tranquilo, no hace falta que te pongas así, hombre –intentaba tranquilizarlo el hombre de la espada de madera.

- Hum, no se bromea con el Gran Ren Tao ¬¬ Que quede claro –dijo Ren, guardando a Hôraiken en una mochila negra.

- Señor Ren, no se sulfure –salió del ihai un guerrero chino.

- Humm, no te preocupes, Bason –le quitó importancia Ren, colocándose la mochila en la espalda.

- O-Olll –Hana se quedó con la cara blanca, y de repente empezó a chillar–. ¡UN MONSTRUO GORDO CON UNA ARMADURA FEA!

- Mmj… mmjmjjj… mja… mjajajaja… ¡Jajajajajajajaja! –se rieron todos por la reacción del rubio.

- Ryû, tío Ryû, sálvameee… –pidió Hana, abrazando al que era su cuidador en este viaje.

- Hana, tranquilo, que es el espíritu acompañante de Ren, es un guerrero chino, no un monstruo gordo y feo –seguía riendo el del tupé, acariciando la suave cabellera del niño.

- Oh, perdón por haberlo molestado, señorito Hana –hizo una inclinación Bason.

- Mira, si hasta es educado y todo –le hizo mostrar a Hana que ese espíritu no era nada malo, sino un guerrero amable–. No tienes porqué tenerle miedo. Sin embargo, tú no has visto a mi espíritu acompañante desde que naciste… Sólo sale cuando no estás, porque él sí que te daría miedo…

- ¡Pues ya va siendo hora de salir! –salió del ihai el bandido Tokagerô, estirando los brazos y con cara de pocos amigos–. No voy a estar ocultándome toda la vida.

- La has fastidiado, Tokage.

- ¡Qué feoooooooooo! –gritó Hana, señalando al bandido con apariencia de lagarto verde.

- Oye, niño, más respeto, ¿eh? –se dirigió Tokagerô al chiquillo, amenazándolo con un dedo–. A mí nadie me llama feo, si tengo esta apariencia es por culpa de la hambruna que pasé en mi desdichada época, que incluso tuve que comerme a…

- No es necesario que des más detalles, el niño no estaría preparado para eso –lo regañó su amo, interponiendo una mano entre su espíritu y el niño.

- Bah, total, este niño es un malcriado como cierto personaje aquí presente… –murmuró Tokagerô, mirando de soslayo a Ren.

- ¿A quién te refieres? –preguntó Ren, sacando esta vez su lanza de oro y apuntándola al bandido.

- Uy, qué miedo me das… –fingía miedo Tokagerô, haciendo como que temblaba.

- Hermano, ¿no habías dicho hace un momento que nos fuéramos ya? –se hizo notar Jun, alzando la mano para llamar la atención–. Además, necesito saber si voy yo también…

- Claro que vas, hermana, cómo no… Bueno, pues preparad vuestras cosas, salimos en 10 minutos –dicho esto, Ren se fue de la habitación, yendo hasta la planta baja.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- ¡Mira qué guapo estás!

- Al final te saliste con la tuya –dijo el hombre peliazul, suspirando.

- Qué fastidio de que la peluquería unisex esté cerrada por vacaciones… Y sí, aunque no sea buena peluquera, pero anda que no te he dejado bien guapo, sin esa barba que pincha como un demonio y el pelo en condiciones –decía Pilika, guardando las tijeras (estaban en el cuarto de baño común de la casa de Hokkaidô).

- No tienes remedio… –dijo Horo, yéndose a su habitación para coger la ropa ainu más cómoda que tenía para el viaje que tenían que hacer en avión.

- Ya he llamado a un taxi, que vendrá a recogernos para ir al aeropuerto. ¡Ponte algo presentable! No vaya a ser que se figuren una mala imagen de ti… –contaba su hermana, crispando por momentos a su hermano.

- Pilika, si a mí me reconocerán en cuanto me vean, anda, no seas tan quisquillosa –bufó Horo Horo, quitándose los pantalones.

- Hum, pues tú deja de ser tan vago y simplón –le chilló desde la puerta de su habitación, pues si abría la puerta sabría lo que se encontraría dentro.

- Me das risa, ¿cómo voy a ser vago si estoy trabajando todo el día en el campo? –reía Horo, poniéndose una camiseta azul oscuro con bordados ainu en negro y unos pantalones cortos en tono beige con dos rayas laterales negras.

- Para las cosas importantes sí eres un vago. ¿Te has echado desodorante?

- Sí, cansina –afirmó Horo Horo con la voz cansada, anudándose unas zapatillas deportivas de color azul y negro.

- Creo que nunca me escuchas… Eres malo, hermano –Pilika estaba haciendo como que lloraba, emitiendo sonoros y fingidos lloros detrás de la puerta para que Horo tuviera remordimientos.

- Es que hablas por los codos que ni me entero a veces de lo que dices… –bostezaba el ainu a propósito, colocándose en la frente una bandana blanca con un motivo ainu rojo en el centro.

- Eres cruel…

- Y tú insoportable… –farfulló Horo Horo abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio y viendo a Pilika.

La ainu empezó a olisquearlo como un perro oliendo la comida que le dieron sus dueños. Hizo un mohín extraño, se alejó de él y se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño. Horo Horo suspiró, diciendo "¿Qué pasa ahora esta vez?", cruzándose de brazos. Rápidamente llegó la chica con colonia de hombre y desodorante, creándose una nube perfumada de estos dos productos, haciendo que el peliazul empezase a toser y estornudar.

- Voy a por tu mochila, tu ikusupai y tu snowboard, que como te olvides de ellos parecerás un abuelo de la tercera edad –dijo Pilika, adentrándose en la habitación de su hermano.

- Cof, cof… Pilikaaaa… ¡Deja de organizar mi vida! –chilló el hombre, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para salir de ese humo perfumado.

- Kokorooo –reía Kororo, divertida, apareciendo.

- Aich, desde que tiene la regla está más insoportable… –musitó Horo, dirigiéndose a su esencia de la naturaleza–. Cambios hormonales de las mujeres…

- Kokorokoo… koko.

- Mira, ya he preparado nuestras maletas y todo –fue al pasillo la de cabellos azules, con dos grandes maletas, cuatro bolsas, un bolso de ella de color rosa pastel y una mochila para su hermano. Iba arrastrándolos, cuando el sonido de una bocina de un coche sonó–. Ése debe de ser el taxi. ¡Apresúrate y ayúdame! ¡No te quedes ahí mirando!

- Mira que eres, no puedes llevar todo eso tú sola… Haberme avisado antes, y te hubiera ayudado a llevar todo esto, no ahora que estás sudando como un pollo y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano –le regañó su hermano mayor, llevando las dos maletas en ambas manos y su mochila a cuestas.

- Eres un despistado… –sólo llegó a decir la ainu, cerrando la puerta con llave y ambos entrando en el taxi, con el equipaje en el maletero del taxi, partiendo ya hacia el aeropuerto.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Señor Tao, dentro de una hora llegaremos a Japón –le avisó la azafata del avión.

- Gracias por la información, Xiaomei –inclinó la cabeza Ren como muestra de agradecimiento, ambos hicieron la respectiva reverencia, y la azafata se fue a la cabina del copiloto.

- Llevamos sólo media hora de viaje y dentro de una hora ya estaremos en Funbari, ¿¡has visto qué bien, Hana!? –dijo Ryû, al pequeño, que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

- Ps… Sí –asintió Hana, aunque estaba más pendiente en ver los dibujos animados que echaban en la televisión del avión y tomándose un zumo de naranja natural en una finísima copa de cristal con una pajita amarilla y una sombrilla de papel rosa fuerte.

- Zumo de naranja… Igual que él… –se dijo a sí mismo el Tao en voz baja, pensativo. No podía ser… Dirigió su mirada hacia el pantalón del niño, viendo que tenía una espada muy familiar–. La Futsu no Mitama… Pero si esa espada es de…

- Hermano, ¿qué te pasa? Te noto algo contrariado… –lo sacó de sus pensamientos su hermana, mientras ésta acariciaba el cabello largo que se dejó su hermano, además de que su tongari creció.

- No es nada, Jun… Sólo que… cuando lleguemos a Funbari, desearé que se respondan muchas dudas que tengo…

- Ren… Estabas murmurando cosas… Y yo pensaba que el Gran Ren Tao no tenía dudas de ningún tipo…

- Pues en esta ocasión… sí que tengo dudas… No es necesario que estés tan encima de mí, que ya soy mayorcito… –se encogió de hombros el chino, pues se sentía incómodo por la preocupación tan notoria de su hermana Jun.

- Siempre tan independiente y solitario… –susurró la mujer de cabellos verdes–. Nunca cambiarás…

Siguió viendo al niño con cara de extrañeza, ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Yoh? Además, el chiquillo dijo que su madre trabajaba en el Balneario Funbari… ¿Y si este niño era el hijo de Yoh? ¡No podía ser! Entonces… ¿qué pasaría con Anna? ¡Parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar, no tenía las cosas claras, tantas eran sus dudas…! Decidió no pensar más sobre ello, mientras se sentaba, le pidió a una de las azafatas que le sirviera un vaso de leche con un poco de miel y limón, acompañado de unos 3 cubitos de hielo.

Miró cómo Ryû estaba coqueteando con una de las azafatas y su hermana estaba hablando con su zombie Lee Pai Long de manera animada. Y por último, a ese niño de cabellos rubios llamado Hana…

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Tres fotos por los muertos. Incienso para la purificación de sus almas. Tres velas como símbolo de esas tres personas. Una sonora campanilla repiqueteando cada cierto tiempo. Se oía un sonar de cuentas de un rosario azul. Ahí estaba Anna, rezando, hincada de rodillas. Era también como un signo de bienvenida, y de recordar al antiguo propietario de la pensión, Tamegorô, a Fausto VIII y a su suegro Mikihisa. Pero antes, también bendijo al balneario.

Dejó de rezar, y se levantó, dejando que las velas y el incienso siguieran encendidos para impregnar el aroma por todo el cuarto. Al girarse sobre sus talones para salir, vio que su marido la estaba observando desde hace rato.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, ya que necesitabas algo de paz y de saber que todo estaba bien –dijo Yoh, acercándose a la rubia mujer.

- Ten presente que soy una itako, no una shaman cualquiera –recibió el abrazo del castaño con calidez, más que nada porque estaban a solas, porque si se encontraban personas delante, de seguro el shaman recibiría una paliza–. ¿Echas de menos… a Mikihisa?

- No lo sé… Han pasado muchos años de aquello… Me hubiera gustado que él viviera por más tiempo… pero así lo ha querido el destino –explicó Yoh, mirando el rostro de su esposa–. Hoy seguramente veremos a Hana.

- Habrá crecido mucho –murmuró Anna, acordándose de su hijo–. Es una pena no disfrutar de él cuando el deber te llama… No lo hemos visto crecer… No sabemos de su vida…

- Pero ahora eso cambiará –sonrió el Asakura, con una mirada tranquila–. Sin embargo, todavía nos queda una misión más, y todo habrá terminado.

- Sí –asintió Anna, mirando hacia la ventana–. Todo habrá terminado.

Se hizo silencio, cada uno pensando en sus pensamientos. Yoh veía a Anna un tanto seria (no su seriedad habitual, sino una más bien distinta), una cara que mostraba preocupación. No era muy habitual en ella, eso hizo que Yoh le diera un tierno beso en la mejilla. Anna se sonrojó violentamente, y se apartó un poco de él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te pasa algo?

- No me des besos, no estoy de humor –agachó la cabeza la sacerdotisa.

- Pues por eso te he dado uno, para que estés de mejor humor… –rió Yoh, abrazándola de nuevo–. No te pongas así, sólo porque te dé muestras de cariño, porque al fin y al cabo, somos una pareja de esposos… y por si no lo recuerdas, tenemos un hijo en común, jiji. Si no nos quisiéramos, no hubieras estado embarazada ni estaríamos casados.

- Yoh, pero tú ya sabes que… no es lo mío demostrar demasiado cariño y demostrar sentimientos de amor…

- Pues esa es una asignatura pendiente que tienes que aprobar sí o sí. ¿Tú me quieres o no? –le preguntó directamente.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? –lo evadió con otra pregunta.

- Anna… –su voz sonó como un sermón.

Muchas veces, él la evidenciaba e incluso la probaba. Sabía cómo manejar las situaciones, con las experiencias que pudo experimentar a lo largo de toda su vida. Casi podía dominar a la fiera inquieta que era Anna, cortar sus prontos y su mal humor. Yoh cogió la muñeca de Anna y la tiró hacia él suavemente, la mujer dio tres cortos pasos, enfrentándose con la mirada de su esposo. Mantuvieron la mirada por un momento, hasta que Anna dio un tirón del brazo para soltarse y le dio un pequeño coscorrón a Yoh con su puño izquierdo, pillando al shaman en un momento de despiste.

- Así es como te lo demuestro –dijo ella, dándole la espalda.

- ¡A golpes! –exclamó Yoh, acariciándose la cabeza–. ¡Eres una sádica, me has hecho daño! ¡Además, eso no significa que me quieres!

La rubia se dio rápidamente la vuelta y le estampó un suave y corto beso en los labios. Yoh abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión, pero no quiso que Anna se fuera de su lado, así que rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su esposa y siguió con el beso. Y esta vez, Anna no puso resistencia, sino que respondió el beso, acariciando el cabello de Yoh.

Sólo duró unos pocos segundos, pero fueron suficientes para relajar la tensión y los nervios que tenían. Era verdad, estaban nerviosos por el hecho de que todos, de nuevo, se volverían a reunir… y tampoco sabrían la reacción de Hana, quizás… ¿se enfadaría? ¿Les rechazaría? ¿Diría que ellos no son sus verdaderos padres? ¿Lloraría? ¿O por el contrario… se alegraría?

Retiraron sus labios y se miraron a los ojos, para después abrazarse fuertemente…

- Tengo miedo, Yoh… Tengo miedo de que Hana… –balbuceó Anna, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Yoh.

- Lo sé, además, sería de esperar su reacción… y tenemos que estar preparados para eso… y ser fuertes –dijo Yoh, protegiéndola con sus brazos.

- Lo echo mucho de menos… Mi bebé… –la voz de Anna sonaba bastante tomada, sin querer, unas traviesas lágrimas de tristeza se asomaron por sus ojos, cayendo y resbalándose por sus mejillas–. Lo abandoné, no estuve cuando él me necesitaba, no lo vi crecer, no le enseñé a hablar, ni a andar… Todo por una estúpida misión de los Paches…

- Anna… –murmuró sorprendido el shaman, acariciando sus mejillas–. Tranquilízate… No llores, por favor… no me gusta verte así de mal…

- ¿Cómo no quieres que me sienta mal? Yoh, ¡es nuestro hijo! Y seguro que, si venimos de buenas a primeras y de sopetón en su vida, él tardará mucho en asimilarlo. O incluso ni nos aceptará como padres suyos que somos… porque se ha criado con Tamao y con Ryû… Su madre postiza y su tío…

- Sabes que era necesario que ellos nos sustituyeran por un tiempo…

- ¡Han sido 6 años, Yoh, 6 años! No han sido cuatro días de ausencia… ¿Y si Hana no nos quiere ver? ¿Y si él se enfada con nosotros o nos rechaza? ¿Y si él dice que Tamao es su verdadera madre? ¿Y si él nos echa en cara que…?

- Shhh –Yoh posó un dedo en los labios de la sacerdotisa–. No sigas diciendo más, que así conseguirás hacerte más daño a ti misma pensando en esas cosas… Lo que venga tendrá que venir… E incluso Hana tendrá razones de sobra para odiarnos… Pero no pienses más en ello, porque todavía no ha llegado…

- Pero será hoy, y tengo miedo de su reacción… Es mi hijo, y no puedo negar que lo quiero con toda mi alma, es la personita a la cual le di a luz para que pudiera vivir en este mundo, es sangre de mi sangre, y no aborté de adolescente porque quería tenerlo conmigo… y contigo…

- Anna… –le susurró al oído, abrazándola con ternura–. Si piensas que eres o has sido una mala madre, no pienses eso… Por lo menos, lo estuviste cuidando hasta los 5 meses… y de la mejor manera posible. Cuando lo sostenías en tus brazos, cuando le cantabas nanas, cuando le dabas el pecho… yo veía a una madre que quería a su hijo y que asumía por completo su maternidad, que incluso estaba orgullosa de serlo… Así que no te martirices, ¿de acuerdo? Todo se soluciona con el tiempo.

Lágrimas recorrieron de nuevo su rostro inmaculado y blanco, tristeza e impotencia estaban cubriendo su corazón; Anna Kyôyama, que siempre era seria y fría como el hielo… necesitaba desahogarse… y su marido, su Yoh, siempre estaría ahí, siempre lo estuvo e incluso en los momentos difíciles por los que ella pasó. Lloró en su pecho, no le importaba llorar, su esposo sabía a la perfección cómo era ella, cómo era su ser y su esencia. No era debilidad lo que mostraba con su lloro, ella era fuerte, pero la situación por la que estaba atravesando y pensando en un futuro la estaba incluso superando. El Shaman King entendía el miedo por el que pasaba su Reina, y era totalmente natural y humano.

Los sentimientos que tenía no eran de la adolescente que era capaz de dar miedo con la mirada cargada de odio y reproche, que se aislaba en su burbuja de piedra y que se escondía bajo una máscara de frialdad, sino los de una madre que amó a su hijo desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada y lo tuvo arrullando entre sus brazos. Supo dar amor y cariño, esas manifestaciones que antes no sabía dar o cómo dar, supo llevar a flote millones de sentimientos y expresarlos y manifestarlos abiertamente, estaba agradecida de tener un hijo con el shaman, aunque joven, pero no se quejaba por ello. Para ella, lo más importante era su hijo, no quería que le pasara nada.

Lloró en el día en el que tuvo que dejarlo, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento. Veía las caras de compasión que tenían Ryû y Tamao, veía cómo su bebé dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de Tamao, mientras Yoh intentaba reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero su pena era demasiado grande, no era suficiente, ¡como si alguien de buenas a primeras pudiera mitigar su dolor cuando tenía que separar a su hijo de ella!

Lo único que le quedaba era Yoh, gracias a él, podía ser comprendida. Quería a Yoh con toda su alma, su espíritu y su ser; y cómo no, estaba orgullosa de ser la esposa del Shaman King. Agradecía a los Grandes Espíritus que lo hayan puesto en su camino, ayudándola en su vida. Con él, siempre fue feliz y lo seguirá siendo, él era su apoyo, su compañero, su marido, su amigo, su confidente, su amante. Y sobre todo, el padre de su hijo. Eso era lo más importante, gracias a él, tenía un hijo. Un hijo que amaba muchísimo, amaba a los dos hombres de su vida.

Se arrodillaron en el suelo, para luego sentarse, mientras Anna seguía llorando, él la abrazaba con fuerza, besando su pelo, sin decir nada. Dejó que Anna se desahogara en su abrazo, era hermoso ese sentimiento de amor que Anna le profesaba a su hijo, los sentimientos de la sacerdotisa eran puros, sinceros y claros, por eso la amaba tanto; no pasaba ni un solo día en que ambos pensaran en él, porque Hana era el fruto de su amor.

Tamao se paseaba por los pasillos, hasta que escuchó un sollozo, se arrimó a la puerta y vio a la pareja abrazándose mientras que la rubia lloraba y el castaño la tranquilizaba. A Tamao se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero no podía hacer nada, no podía entrometerse en la pareja, además, ya estaban casados y tenían un hijo, que era la prueba más clara de su amor. Y, aún así, ella seguía queriéndolo… Aún así, crió a su hijo… Pero tendría que olvidar aquel sentimiento de amor por Yoh y valorarlo como un amigo y nada más. Porque no habría ninguna posibilidad de que él se fijara en ella… ninguna.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, algo melancólica, hasta que tocaron el timbre. Se sobresaltó y se preguntó quién sería. Bajó las escaleras, sin saber qué es lo que le esperaría cuando abriera la puerta.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- ¡Jo! ¡No abre!

- ¿Entonces no os quedaréis? –preguntó el hombre del tupé, enfrente de la puerta del balneario mientras Hana tocaba insistentemente el timbre.

- Prefiero no molestar. Será mejor quedarse en un hotel, así que ahora haremos la reserva y un poco más tarde vendremos aquí –contestó Ren, mirando de vez en cuando al rubio que se quejaba porque no abrían la puerta.

- Eres un tozudo, pero bueno, respeto tu opción de no quedarte a dormir aquí. Jun, intenta convencer a este burro, a ver si se queda un día o dos… Además, hemos reformado las termas, así que te podrías quedar como nuevo una vez que las pruebas… –Ryû hacía un movimiento raro con los brazos en alto, tambaleándose como un flan y con la cara atontada.

- Hum, intentaré convencerlo. No es necesario que te preocupes, Ryû –dijo Jun, sonriendo.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos veremos más tarde –asintió el hombre de la espada de madera–. Hana, no hagas tanto ruido, que sino tu madre se enfada.

- Seguro que estará viendo la tele ¬3¬

- Bueno, hasta luego –se despidieron los dos Tao, rumbo al hotel y desapareciendo por una esquina.

- Venga, entremos –dijo Ryû, dirigiéndose al niño, y respiró hondo, para luego decir–. ¡Doña Anna, somos nosotros! ¡Ábranos la puerta!

- … –se oyó un repiqueteo de metal y madera, y la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Tamao con el rostro muy serio–. Pasad, la comida estará hecha dentro de una hora.

- ¿… Mamá? –se extrañó Hana, pues su "madre" no tenía una seriedad habitual como la que mostraba ella, era una seriedad… ¿influenciada por la tristeza?

- Doña Anna… ¿qué le ocurre? –se preocupó Ryû por Tamao.

- Ya sabéis que vuestro cometido es reunir hoy a los Cinco Guerreros que una vez consiguieron derrotar al shaman más poderoso y despiadado de los últimos años… Y tienen que venir hoy. Espero que así sea… –dijo con dureza fingida Tamao, yéndose de nuevo a la cocina.

- "Es increíble cómo hace a la perfección el papel de doña Anna…" –pensaba el hombre del tupé, rascándose la barbilla–. "Sin embargo, noto a Tamao demasiado melancólica… ¿por qué será?".

- Hemos visto a Ren… así que vendrá seguro con el espíritu gordinflón chino, ¿no? –preguntó Hana, tirando del pantalón a Ryû.

- ¿Eh? –se despistó el shaman–. Sí, claro que vendrá, dentro de poco, así que no te preocupes, que uno de los Guerreros vendrá.

- Pero… al quinto no lo hemos visto… ¿no se supone que son cinco?

- Espero que también el quinto venga. Él ya sabe de sobra que tiene que venir hoy, por eso no lo hemos ido a visitar y que ni siquiera sé dónde estaba, así que ni lo hemos buscado porque no sabemos su paradero, Hana. Además, ¿sabes qué? El quinto Guerrero Legendario es también el Shaman King –le reveló su "tío".

- ¡¡Waaalaaa!! ¿Qué dices? ¡¿En serio?! ¡El Shaman King vendrá al Balneario Funbari! –chilló el rubio con emoción.

Entraron dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta, y Hana se fue directo a su habitación para dejar la Futsu no Mitama en el escritorio con mucha ilusión y pensando que el gran Rey de los Shamanes visitaría el Balneario de su madre. Abrió el armario, sacó un disco de vinilo de Bob y lo puso en un pequeño jukebox (que también estaba en el armario), se puso unos cascos bien grandes para escuchar "Bob Love". Oyó todas las canciones de su cantante favorito de ese disco, se empezaba a aburrir, así que dejó todo en su sitio, y se fue a su escritorio a dibujar garabatos en un papel con lápices de colores. En ese instante recordó lo que le dijo Tamao: "Esta habitación era de tu padre". El niño se puso triste y miró hacia la ventana, como si eso fuera a hacer que su padre volviera. Miró la habitación y se sentó en el suelo, suspirando, dejando al lado el dibujo y los lápices, sin prestarle atención a lo que hacía anteriormente.

- Ni siquiera sé cómo era mi papá. No sé nada de él. No sé cómo es su rostro, si tiene mi pelo o tengo sus ojos, si le gustan las naranjas o le gustan las canciones de Bob o de Ringo… y mamá no me ha dicho casi nada de él. No tengo fotos suyas, y el único recuerdo que tengo de él es su habitación y la Espada Legendaria de Piedra. ¿Por qué mi mamá no me dice nada de él? ¿Acaso no lo quería? ¿O él no me quería? –se decía a sí mismo, haciendo pucheros con la boca, tumbándose boca abajo y cogiendo un cojín blanco–. Quiero… quiero… quiero ver a mi papá… ¡Quiero ver a mi papá! ¡¡Papá!!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Abrió los ojos. Presintió que alguien había dicho "Papá". Miró a ambos lados, pero nada. Seguía en la habitación de Anna, ella estaba dormida después de tanto llorar, y se quedaron así, abrazados, sumergidos en el silencio. Quizás fue una ilusión acústica o que estaba soñando en sueños que su hijo le llamaba. De todas formas, volvería a ver a su hijo después de tantos años. Decidió despertar a Anna, pues no eran horas de dormirse, con cuidado la zarandeó suavemente.

- Anna… despierta…

- ¿Humm? –Anna despertó, abriendo los ojos y levantó la cabeza para ver a su marido.

- No son horas de dormirse, Annita –le sonrió, besando su frente.

- No soy pequeña, así que no me llames Annita –dijo la rubia, un tanto molesta por aquel diminutivo.

- Jeje, de acuerdo. ¿Me quieres? –le preguntó el castaño con dulzura.

- … Te quiero –respondió ella con una sonrisa y un corto beso en los labios.

- Vale, ya estoy más alegre porque por fin me has dicho que me quieres… Será mejor que bajemos, ¿no te parece? –propuso el shaman.

- Mejor baja tú… Luego bajaré yo, no te preocupes –dijo ella, bajando la cabeza y suspirando.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Yoh, cogiendo la barbilla de la rubia mujer y mirándola a los ojos.

- En serio, de verdad –respondió Anna, levantándose del suelo–. Quiero ordenar mi habitación un poco, cambiar las cosas de sitio, ya que volveremos a vivir aquí…

- Vale. Voy a bajar a la cocina y buscar algo para picar, tengo hambre –dijo Yoh, cerrando la puerta.

Oyó el ruido del armario abrirse, Anna estaría buscando entre sus cosas de su antigua habitación. Y hablando de habitaciones… no había entrado en la suya propia. Pero en esos momentos la tripa le rugía y veía prioritario bajar a la cocina para matar el hambre que tenía. Bajó por las escaleras, escuchando el murmullo de las palabras soeces de Ponchi y Conchi, viendo a una mujer que pasaba por una pasarela en biquini por la televisión, el ruido de la cocina y de las cacerolas hirviendo y friendo comidas varias. Supuso que ahí estaba Tamao, siempre ocupada en los quehaceres de la casa. Entró en la cocina y vio a un hombre que estaba de espaldas suyo, largo y gran tupé negro de cabellera, alto y fuerte, con una espada de madera en una mano y un ihai negro. Ahí estaba Ryû, ¡el de la espada de madera! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- Dime, Ryû, ¿te gustan las delicatesen de Tamao? –preguntó Yoh, divertido.

- No puede ser… no… –balbució Ryû, temblando de arriba abajo y girando poco a poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisita casi exasperante para algunos de Yoh.

- Sí, soy yo, querido amigo n.n

- ¡DON YOH! ¡DON YOH! ¡DON YOH! –se puso a llorar como una magdalena Ryû, abrazándolo fuertemente y elevándolo en el aire.

- Joven Ryû, tenga cuidado con el joven Yoh, por favor. Acabaron de venir él y la señorita Anna hace poco, pero no arme un escándalo –le llamó la atención Tamao, probando un guiso y mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

- ¿Doña Anna también está aquí? –se quedó paralizado–. Debe de ser hermosa…

- Ryû, tranquilízate, que sino te tendremos que llevar al hospital y te estás desangrando por la nariz –decía Yoh, en brazos de su amigo–. Y sí, Anna está hermosísima y cada día lo está más.

Tamao no prefirió seguir escuchando, así que se fue a la despensa para buscar azúcar moreno para un postre bien grande que iba a hacer de bienvenida.

- Es genial, oh, qué emoción, todos de nuevo nos volveremos a reencontrar… snif –se emocionó el del tupé–. ¿Y doña Anna dónde está?

- En su habitación, quiere reorganizar algunas de sus cosas, ya que será nuestra habitación. Dentro de poco la verás a ella también. Tamao, ¿cómo va la comida? ¿Puedo coger algo de la despensa? –pidió el castaño, acercándose a la despensa.

- Por supuesto –asintió ella, saliendo de la despensa–. Y la comida estará dentro de una hora, joven Yoh.

- Patatas fritas, jejeje –sonrió Yoh, abriendo la bolsa de patatas fritas.

- De verdad, don Yoh, usted sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, no ha cambiado en absoluto, salvo… un poco en lo físico y en la vestimenta –afirmó Ryû, todavía emocionado de ver a su "jefe".

- Me llevaré las patatas fritas arriba, voy a cambiarme de ropa, si no os importa –avisó Yoh, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y de nuevo yéndose por las escaleras hasta la habitación compartida con Anna–. Anna, ¿se puede?

- Sí –dijo la voz de Anna, y el shaman abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él.

Anna se estaba poniendo una fina cinta blanca en el pelo, mirándose a un espejo de la habitación. El cuarto no presentaba mucho cambio, solamente estaba un futón de sábanas blancas con flores de cerezo de color rosa claro, la gran bolsa gris que llevaban durante el viaje y una foto colgada en la pared en la que estaban tres personas: Yoh, Anna y Hana, pero los dos primeros eran adolescentes, y el tercero sólo contaba con meses de vida.

Se terminó de acicalar y se dio cuenta de que Yoh miraba con ternura la foto. Tocó el hombro del joven padre para llamarle la atención.

- Seguro que te gusta lo que llevo puesto –le dijo ella.

- Una auténtica hippie, sin lugar a dudas, jeje –rió Yoh, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

No por nada, Anna tenía un llamativo y largo vestido estampado con corazones de colores blancos, rojos, rosas y violetas, unas sandalias blancas con plataforma, el pelo largo con la cinta blanca rodeando su cabello y una pulsera del mismo color. Era lo que Yoh siempre profesaba: paz, amor y tranquilidad; y Anna lo tomó como un símbolo y un lema en su vida. Y sí, aunque pareciera mentira, ambos practicaban una filosofía y modo de vida igual a la de los hippies. Hasta la indumentaria de ellos lo decía.

Vivir con tranquilidad y cómodamente, con eso les bastaba. Abrazó a su mujer y le dio un beso, y también… le ofreció la bolsa de patatas fritas por si ella quería.

- No, gracias, no me apetece mucho, no me pica el hambre –contestó ella.

- Hum, fgbueno, fvale… –se encogió de hombros el castaño, con la boca llena, y después tragó–. Si quieres decorar la habitación, por mí de acuerdo, pero tendremos que comprar cosas… y por cierto, yo también me cambiaré de ropa.

- En mi presencia ni te cambies –le advirtió casi amenazadoramente, pues Yoh dejó la bolsa a un lado y se estaba quitando su camisa.

- Annita… ¡paz y amor! –exclamó Yoh con una sonrisita, ya quitándose la camisa por completo y haciendo con la mano el signo de victoria (o también conocido como el signo de la paz).

- En fin, haz lo que veas, "Don Espíritu Libre" –se giró para no mirarlo y abrió el armario.

- Pobrecita, que aún le da vergüenza mirarme desnudo –la abrazó por la espalda, con los pantalones colgando haciendo ver sus calzoncillos.

- Quítate, quítate, quítate –pidió la rubia, cerrando los ojos.

- Vaaale –aceptó el de cabellos morenos, sonriendo y despojándose del abrazo que le dio a su mujer–. Pero mañana por la noche… no te librarás de mí.

- Sigue imaginando, jaja –dijo con ironía Anna–. Creo que eso de "Haz el amor y no la guerra" te ha pasado factura.

- Es que… con la misión de los Paches… snif –lloriqueó Yoh, mientras se cambiaba–. ¿Tú sabes lo que es no tocar a tu mujer durante tres meses? ¡Estoy desesperado!

- Pues sigue aguantando, Yoh. A mí no me hace falta tener relaciones por el momento –dijo Anna, mirando por la ventana.

- A mí sí –murmuró su esposo de mal humor, poniéndose unos pantalones de pescador, muy holgados, de color naranja oscuro.

- Te he escuchado, pervertido –le dirigió una mirada amenazante, viendo cómo Yoh se ponía una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco palo abierta por el pecho pero anudada con una cuerdecita de cuero.

- No soy un pervertido, sólo soy un hombre que te dice que te quiere mucho –le dijo al oído, ya con el calzado puesto (unas sandalias marrones que se ataban a los tobillos) haciendo que la mujer se estremeciera.

Le dio un beso en la frente, mirándola con esos ojos de cordero degollado que hacían que la sacerdotisa se pensara mejor el no regañarlo. Se rindió, después de todo, no podía negar que amaba a Yoh y que ella estaba por él (porque antes, ni en su sano juicio, se hubiera puesto un vestido de corazoncitos). Le besó en un corto periodo de tiempo, el suficiente para que el shaman le robara otro beso y abrazara a su esposa.

Por fin se separaron, ambos sonriéndose mutuamente. Todo era mariposas en el estómago, emoción, como si fuera la primera vez, como si fuera el primer beso; todos los días eran así, todo era sorpresas y cosas inesperadas, para ellos su relación no era nada monótona.

Anna se sentó en el futón, sin embargo, Yoh siguió estando de pie.

- Voy a mi antigua habitación, a ver cómo está… –le dijo, con la mirada tranquila y rascándose el cabello con la mano derecha.

- De acuerdo, yo me quedaré un rato más aquí, pensando en lo que haré cuando me encuentre al niño…

- Vale –aceptó el shaman–. Nos veremos dentro de un rato.

Salió de la habitación, pero no cerró la puerta, dejándola abierta y caminaba por el pasillo con despreocupación hasta que se topó con la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio. Presentía algo si abría la puerta, como si, cuando la abriera, vería algo sorprendente o algo inesperado. Tomó la decisión de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y así lo hizo.

Y sí, se encontró con una sorpresa. Vio una mata de pelo rubio alborotado descansando en una almohada sobre un futón con las sábanas coloreadas con hojas verdes. Hacía sonidos raros, como hipos o algo parecido. Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¿Era Hana? Porque si Ryû estaba ya aquí, en el balneario… lo más probable es que su hijo estuviera aquí también. Y en efecto, lo era.

Dio un lento paso hacia delante, y fue suficiente para que Hana se diera cuenta. Notó que no estaba solo. Había alguien que lo observaba. Quería que lo dejaran en paz, fuera quien fuera. Quería estar solo, pensar en sus cosas. Pero esa presencia le molestaba, le resultaba tan molesta que estaba tentado en tirar la almohada a esa persona que estaba mirándolo fijamente. Levantó la cabeza para recriminarle y decirle que no le observara o si no se enteraría de quién era él… Pero no pudo decir nada.

Aquél hombre, de largos cabellos castaños, se le quedó mirando, y él igual. Era como si le sonara de algo, como si lo hubiera visto de antes, pero eso era imposible… y, por cierto, ¿qué hacía ese desconocido en el balneario, que, además, era su casa? No había escuchado el timbre… De repente el hombre abrió la boca y dijo su nombre, dubitativo, casi con miedo… ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo era posible?

Hana sentía una sensación extraña, como si se le encogiera el pecho, con sólo mirarle a la cara y al haber escuchado su nombre en boca de aquél desconocido se le hizo más intenso. Se miraron unos segundos más, que para ambos fueron horas eternas…

Y el niño rubio se seguía preguntando, en medio de ese silencio… "¿Quién es ese hombre?".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Quién es ese hombre? Que me mira y me desnuda… Una fiera inquieta que me da mil vueltas y que me hace temblar, pero me hace sentir mujer….

Ops, lo siento, es que con la última frase de este cap me recordó a la telenovela Pasión de Gavilanes y no lo pude contener xD Y eso que apenas vi pocos episodios de esa telenovela.

Bueno, aquí estoy, sé que han esperado mucho, pero espero que la espera valga la pena :)

En la primera nota de autora puse que aquí todos se reunirían, pero viendo que este cap se alargaba demasiado y veía que el toro se me iba a abalanzar, decidí cortar hasta aquí. En el siguiente cap si estarán TODOS en el balneario, así que no se preocupen.

Vi el volumen 27 del Kang Zeng Bang… Aunque no entiendo ni una pizca de japonés, pero en fin… el final resulto raro xD Hasta que no se traduzca en español, no sabré lo que habrá pasado en realidad.

No saldrá Men, puesto que dije que habría pareja de RenxPilika… además, el RenxJeanne es muy… alocado xD Y dije que pondría un LysergxJeanne xD

Pero muchas cosas de ese volumen estarán cercanas a este fic, o al menos, lo intento. Pero yo ya tenía cosas pensadas de esto y nadie me las va a hacer cambiar. Es mi perspectiva de la continuación del Funbari no Uta, y creo que Takei cambió sustancialmente el final de éste en el último volumen del Kang Zeng Bang.

Espero que les haya gustado este cap y espero sus comentarios y reviews, que me harían mucha ilusión.

Ya nada más, me despido, que es tarde, de madrugada y tengo que levantarme temprano para la universidad, jeje.

Muchos besos y cuídense!!

Con todo mi amor…

Anna Mary Marian

**Disclaimer: Todo lo de Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei**


	3. Descubriendo la verdad

**Capítulo 3: Descubriendo la verdad**

"¿Por qué tengo esta extraña sensación?" pensaba Hana, su corazón y su mente hacían debates internos: por un lado, la curiosidad, por otro lado el desconcierto. Era realmente raro. Cerró los ojos, perdiendo el hilo visual que mantenía con aquél hombre.

- ¿Quién… quién es usted? –dijo con voz ronca y molesta a la vez, con el cuerpo temblando y mirando el colchón del futón. Pero viendo que aquél hombre de cabellos castaños tardaba en responder (y en su opinión, es que parecía tonto), preguntó con furia–. ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre, eh? ¡Y deje de mirarme de esa manera!

- Tran-tranquilo… –atinó a decir el shaman, pensando que no fue muy propio llamarlo directamente por su nombre–. No te pongas así, sólo pasaba a saludar.

- ¿Saludar? ¿¡Saludar!? –preguntó el chico, perplejo por la parsimonia del adulto y esas pintas tan relajadas–. ¿A quién? ¿A caso te conoce mi madre? ¿O mi tío Ryû?

- Ambos me conocen muy bien, así que no te preocupes por ello. De hecho, me han dicho que puedo sentirme aquí como en mi casa, ya que me hospedo aquí por bastante tiempo –contestó Yoh, haciendo alarde de tranquilidad, porque Hana se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso y alzaba mucho la voz que cualquiera podría enterarse–. Así que como voy a estar conviviendo también con un niño, aparte de los responsables del balneario y con mi esposa, es lógico que viniera aquí a presentarme y que nos conozcamos mejor.

- Déjeme en paz, no quiero que nadie entre en MI habitación, que para ello le habrán puesto en otra habitación, que hay muchas al ser un balneario, pero esta es MI casa y en mi casa hago lo que QUIERO, y un desconocido no tiene porqué venir a molestarme. Quiero estar SOLO, ¿tanto le cuesta entender eso? –Hana se agobiaba por momentos ante la presencia del hombre.

Yoh miraba al rubio con una cara de tranquilidad, pero sus ojos asomaban tristeza. ¿Por qué quería estar solo Hana? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo? Sonrió un poco al ver el parecido que tenía su hijo con Anna, eran tal para cual, el dicho de "Tal palo, tal astilla" era el vivo reflejo de ambos. Hana se escudaba, intentando ocultar los sentimientos de su corazón a base de ataques verbales y seriedad, sacando las uñas como un gato para defenderse. Estaba claro, una versión mini-Anna en chico. Se acercó mucho más al niño, quedando a pocos centímetros del futón.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –se interesó por él, quedando en cuclillas para estar al mismo nivel de vista que el rubio.

- Nada –contestó con voz cortante Hana, muy molesto por aquella cercanía, estaba muy intranquilo y tenso, y eso Yoh lo notaba, Hana tenía el alma inquieta.

El shaman giró la cabeza a un rincón de la habitación, el armario estaba abierto, y se podía ver dentro el jukebox de su padre fallecido y un disco de vinilo de Bob. Se levantó y sacó del armario el jukebox, el disco y también sus antiguos auriculares naranjas, que se deshizo de ellos para que Hana tuviese un recuerdo de él. Hana miró extrañado a Yoh, sin reaccionar para decirle que estaba prohibido que tocara sus cosas.

- No sabía que te gustara Bob –dijo Yoh sonriendo, colocando el disco en la ranura y dándole al "play" y yéndose a la pista número 2.

- Em… –decía dubitativo y algo colorado el pequeño–. Sí, me gusta ese cantante…

- _Give me your love… yes… Your love, baby –_cantaba Yoh, recordando una de las canciones que le gustaban de Bob_–. Raining… Raining little hearts… around your body… Your lips in my mouth… I'm so lucky…_

- _You, only you, you are my little princess… You are my rose, my pink rose, you made a rainbow with your smile… _–seguía la canción Hana, algo sorprendido porque el desconocido sabía a la perfección la canción.

- _Because you are my girl, my girl, my sweet and pretty girl…_

Era algo inaudito. Aquél señor joven de cabellos castaños sabía cada una de las letras del cantante Bob, como si las supiera de memoria. Al parecer, disfrutaba escuchando esa música que por este entonces ya estaba pasada de moda, el reggae no pegaba en la sociedad del Japón actual. Y el castaño, por las pintas que tenía, era todo un hippie… Viéndolo con otra perspectiva, esos cascos naranjas le quedaban bastante bien. Como bien dijo Tamao, la habitación en la que estaba era de su padre, por lo tanto, sus pertenencias también. Quizás, al ser un adulto, trataría esas cosas con más respeto…

Yoh dejó a un lado los cascos naranjas, ya que terminó la canción y se dedicó a observar a su hijo. Hana, de repente, tuvo sus mejillas algo rosadas por la mirada fija de aquél hombre, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta porqué tenía ese rubor.

- ¿Te gustan las naranjas? –preguntó directamente el adulto, por sacar un tema de conversación para sacar a su hijo de la cohibición que sentía.

A Hana le brillaron los ojos. ¿Que si le gustaban las naranjas? Eso ni se preguntaba, ¡por supuesto que sí! Sonrió por aquella pregunta, a pocos compañeros de colegio les gustaba la naranja, o el zumo de naranja natural a lo sumo, o incluso la fruta en general.

- Me encantan, es mi fruta favorita, y si es zumo de naranja para beber, mucho mejor –contestó con ilusión el pequeño niño rubio, tomando más confianza con aquél extraño.

- Es una pena que a los niños de hoy en día les gusten poco las frutas. Te pregunté lo de las naranjas porque también esa fruta es mi predilecta. De pequeño me pirraba por conseguir algo de naranja, ya sea al natural o en zumo, jijiji –rió Yoh, y Hana quedó con la boca abierta.

Lo único que recordó decir de su madre, era…

**Flashback**

- Mira, mamá, lo que he hecho –gritaba contento Hana.

Tamao estuvo ocupada por la mañana en el balneario, ya que tenía que hacer varias compras y pagar la luz, la electricidad, el gas y el teléfono. Dejó a Hana que estuviera encargado del balneario por unas 3 horas, aunque no sabía si eso era una buena idea, quién sabía lo que ocurriría, unos ladrones, un accidente o lo que fuera, porque Ryû no estaba con Hana porque fue a visitar a sus antiguos compañeros de banda. Cuando entró a la cocina, vio que estaba como los chorros del oro prácticamente, ya que Tamao dejó la cocina sin limpiar por las prisas.

¿Todo eso lo había hecho el pequeño Hana? Veía la sonrisa de Hana, que empezó ya a reír, porque estaba realmente orgulloso y sabía que su mamá también estaría orgullosa de él y de lo que hizo.

- Tienes… la misma risa y sonrisa de tu padre –dijo con melancolía Tamamura, abrazando al pequeño Asakura.

- E… ¿enserio? –preguntó Hana, apenas sabía de su padre, y Tamao le revelaba algo de la personalidad de su progenitor.

- Sí, en eso, sois iguales –le sonrió la mujer, Hana, de pronto, se fue delante de un espejo, haciendo muecas parecidas a sonrisas–. Sí, más o menos son parecidas las que haces a las de él. Casi eres su vivo retrato.

- Mamá… –susurró Hana, sorprendido y algo afligido, sabía que a su madre le costó decir esa pequeña, pero valiosa para él, información.

**Fin del Flashback**

Esa risa… era muy parecida a la suya… Frunció el ceño, percatándose de varias cosas que empezaban a… ¿encajar? Ese hombre conocía las canciones de Bob, le gustaban las naranjas… y se ríe igual que él. Bueno, a lo mejor era un pariente de su madre, quizás. Aunque… todavía seguía dudando de ello, porque seguía siendo un desconocido. Yoh paró de reír, al ver la cara extraña que ponía el niño.

El castaño miró de repente la puerta, sentía una presencia muy familiar… De pronto, apareció, atravesando la puerta, un fantasma: era un hombre joven, de cabellos plateados recogidos y con una vestimenta antigua, como los ancestrales samuráis. El espíritu alzó la vista, y se quedó con una cara perpleja; de hecho, él iba a visitar a su actual amo (es decir, Hana) para avisarle sobre un asunto, pero al ver a su antiguo amo, se le olvidó por completo el mandado.

Yoh sonrió al samurái, y le preguntó a Hana un tema sólo entre shamanes…

- ¿Ves a los espíritus? O en otras palabras… ¿eres un shaman?

- O-O ¿Tú también los ves? –se sorprendió Hana, olvidando los buenos modales, y tratando ya de "tú" en vez de "usted" a Yoh.

- Sí, ahí en la puerta hay uno –le confirmó Yoh, señalando a Amidamaru.

- ¡Amidamaruuu! –exclamó Hana, levantándose y acercándose a él–. Te daba ya por desaparecido, creía que desde que me enfrenté a esos dos estadounidenses no ibas a volver a salir de tu ihai.

- Solo andaba reposando, amo Hana –se inclinó Amidamaru, con una gota en la sien–. Pero ya sabe que no debería de meterse en problemas.

- ¿Es tu espíritu acompañante? –preguntó Yoh, haciéndose el loco, como si no supiera nada del asunto.

- Bueno… sí, pero no. En realidad, es el espíritu acompañante de mi padre –sonrió con amargura el chiquillo, volviendo a sentarse y a hablar con Yoh, mientras que el samurái los observaba algo agitado y nervioso.

- Ah, de tu padre… Ya veo… Debe de ser un shaman muy bueno.

- Mi madre me dice que era un shaman bueno, como dices. Era muy poderoso. Pero desde que cumplí 5 meses de vida, desapareció. Mi madre no me cuenta cosas de él, ni tengo fotos de él… Apenas sé de su vida. Lo único que tengo de él es esta habitación, sus cosas e incluso a su espíritu… Me da la impresión de que… él está… muerto… –Hana se puso triste–. Es como si a mi madre le doliera contarme cosas de mi padre… ¿Por qué… por qué nos abandonó?

Le dolía mucho ver a su pequeño de esa manera, tenía el corazón en un puño, el estómago revuelto y una gran carga de conciencia. ¿Qué podía hacer para poder consolar a su hijo? Nada, ni siquiera creía conveniente revelarle que el hombre que tenía delante de sus narices era su padre, su verdadero y único padre, aquél que por circunstancias de la vida, lo abandonó.

- ¿Sabes qué? A mi esposa sus papás la abandonaron –le confesó al rubio, aunque sabía que eso debería de haberlo dicho Anna.

- La… ¿la abandonaron? ¿Por qué? –el niño se quedó afligido ante tal revelación.

- Por ser, como dicen ahora, un "bicho raro". En otras palabras, sus padres no se explicaban el hecho de que su hija tenía poderes, unos poderes que hacían que ambos tuvieran miedo de ella. Y al tener miedo de ese poder, la abandonaron… y ella se crió prácticamente sola –explicó Yoh, observando la expresión del pequeño.

- Menos mal que yo tengo a mi madre por lo menos… y a mi tío Ryû… Espera, entonces… ¿Tú eres un shaman también?

- Exacto, sino, no miraría al espíritu del samurái –corroboró Yoh–. Incluso participé en el Torneo de Shamanes cuando era adolescente.

- Walaaaaa, que guay –a Hana se le iluminaron los ojos de ilusión, imaginándose a sí mismo de adolescente y con Amidamaru como su espíritu acompañante en el torneo–. ¿Y cuál es tu espíritu acompañante?

- Bueno, antes tenía a uno, pero ahora tengo a varios, jeje… Y en vez de estar en ihais, están guardados aquí –Yoh sacó del bolsillo del pantalón 5 materiales: un trozo redondeado de madera, una pieza redonda de metal y tres diminutas esferas de cristal: la primera, una llama de fuego incandescente, la segunda poseía un agua cristalina y la tercera esfera se veía en su interior pequeñas chispas eléctricas.

Hana miró con curiosidad aquellos objetos, que sin lugar a dudas, eran raros para meter a unos espíritus acompañantes; siempre había creído que los espíritus dormitaban en las tumbas o en los ihais. Otra vez sacó de su bolsillo un objeto: era como una especie de amuleto para colgarlo del cuello, tenía forma de triángulo y era de color plateado, y en esa figura había huecos redondos para colocar los otros 5 objetos, haciendo que se formara un collar. Pero Yoh no quiso unirlos, sólo mostrar por separado aquellos objetos de gran poder.

El rubio dudaba de tocar los objetos, de cierta forma presentía que dentro de ellos había un poder inimaginable, así que decidió dejar su mano derecha bien lejos de ellos.

- Vaya, qué raro… –musitó el de cabellos rubios, escrutando con la mirada las 5 esferas y el triángulo, y luego miró a su poseedor.

- Me cuesta manejarlos bastante, pero bueno, con un poquito más de práctica es pan comido, jeje.

- ¿Y cómo es que tienes tantos espíritus y tan poderosos? –preguntó Hana, pensando mil ideas.

- Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie –dijo Yoh con tono confidencial, acercándose al oído de su hijo, murmurándole–. Soy el Shaman King.

- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! –chilló Hana de repente, haciendo que Yoh se asustara, también se acordó de otra cosa–. ¡Eres el Quinto Guerrero también! ¡Ya los tenemos reunidos! ¡Yupiii!

Anna, desde su habitación, escuchó unos gritos, al suponer de un niño. "Hana", se le pasó el nombre de su hijo por la mente. No se dieron cuenta de que ya el niño estaba en el balneario, y eso hizo ponerla nerviosa. En tanto tiempo no sentía esa sensación, esas culebras en el estómago la irritaban. Se paseó por el cuarto, pensando. Probablemente estén Yoh y Hana juntos, a lo mejor con la ayuda de su marido podría sobrellevarlo mejor…

Posó un pie en el pasillo, dudosa de entrar en la habitación de Yoh, donde estarían ambos. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

- Mamá se pondrá muy contenta cuando estemos todos, jajaja –le oyó reír a su pequeño, aunque estaba claro, Hana se refería a Tamao.

- Sí –asintió Yoh–. Hace tiempo que no veía a mis amigos y me hace mucha ilusión verlos, sobre todo a Manta.

- ¿Conoces al tío Manta? –se sorprendió el muchacho.

- Por supuesto, era uno de mis mejores amigos, y eso que no era shaman. No sabía que lo llamases "tío".

- A falta de parientes… jeje. A Ryû también lo llamo tío. Sin embargo, a Kanna, Matty y Marion no las llamo así, las llamo por su nombre. Ahora se han pedido tres semanas de vacaciones… Menos mal que mi madre en el fondo no es tan mala.

Se le paró el corazón. Anna decidió estar frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Yoh y vio que la puerta estaba semiabierta, y aprovechó para mirar por la escueta rendija que mostraba el interior de la habitación. Cuánto había crecido su retoño, se llevó una mano a la boca para no articular alguna palabra o sonido, pues estaba llorando en silencio. Lloraba de tristeza, pero también de felicidad, eran unos sentimientos confusos y extraños los que estaba sintiendo. No por nada, estaba viendo a su hijo de 6 años, ¡6 años de ausencia!

Se mordió el labio inferior, culpándose de haberlo abandonado…

- ¿Y son buenas trabajadoras? –preguntó Yoh.

- Mi madre les da caña, jajaja. Les exige mucho, siempre me las encuentro lavando, fregando, haciendo comidas, limpiando… Y a mí mi madre me exige sobre todo en los estudios… qué asco, para qué voy a estudiar si voy a ser un shaman profesional.

- Shaman profesional… pues a ver si te pagan un buen sueldo, jijiji –rió el de cabellos castaños.

- O… ¡cantante de rock! –se levantó Hana, con un puño en alto–. ¡Acompañado por mi súper guitarra eléctrica! Si tú pudiste ser el Shaman King… ¿por qué yo no puedo ser lo que yo quiera?

- Jejeje, tienes razón, si pones empeño en tus sueños, algún día podrás alcanzarlos sin ninguna duda, aunque para ello… requiera ciertos sacrificios.

- ¿Sacrificios? Uh, eso ya no mola…

- Para ser lo que yo soy he tenido que aceptar las consecuencias de ello, los sacrificios a los que me sometía, al esfuerzo, y a tener un alma que no se tambalease por ningún motivo. No es sólo el sacrificio personal, también el sacrificio que hacían las personas por mí y el sacrificio que hacía yo por ellas.

- Y… ¿qué sacrificio más grande has tenido que hacer? –preguntó Hana, algo serio y cauteloso.

La respuesta estaba clara: dejar a su hijo en manos de Tamao y Ryû, aunque sabía que lo cuidarían bien. ¿Se lo diría en ese mismo instante?

"Yoh… ¿lo dirás?", pensaba Anna, atenta a la respuesta de su esposo, conteniendo las ganas de gritar y chillar.

"Creo… que es el momento, es mejor no atrasarlo más…", pensó Yoh, suspirando y luego mirando a su hijo, todavía con el semblante serio y a la vez, algo curioso. Sacó de su pantalón una pequeña cartera, bastante sencilla, y de ella sacó una foto.

- Tener que… dejar a un familiar –confesó Yoh, enseñándole la foto a Hana.

La foto no tenía de especial, era sobre tres personas. Pero sí era especial porque se trataban de Yoh, Anna y el bebé Hana. El rubio tomó la foto entre sus manos, un poco curioso.

- No me digas que éste eres tú –dijo Hana, señalando a su padre de joven.

- Sí, ese soy yo… y aquella chica rubia es mi esposa… –explicó Yoh, señalando con un dedo a Anna, que sostenía al bebé.

- Sois muy jóvenes, tendríais 15 como mucho… ¿Tan pronto os habéis casado? –se sorprendió el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

- Sí, más que nada porque… teníamos un hijo –el dedo de Yoh se dirigió al bebé rubito de la foto.

Hana abrió los ojos al ver a ese bebé… Pero… no… no es posible… Abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Ahora sí que estaba confundido. En el balneario tenía fotos de cuando él era bebé, y aquél bebé de esa foto se asemejaba muchísimo a él.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, estaba muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban y sus ojos empezaban a empañarse. Si él hubiera tenido una familia completa… si él hubiese corrido la misma suerte que ese bebé… que estuvo con su padre y con su madre…

¡Un momento! ¡Había algo que no cuadraba en absoluto!

- ¡Espera! –Hana sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado–. Me has dicho que estabais aquí tu esposa y tú… ¿Dónde está vuestro hijo?

"Has dado en el clavo, Hana", pensó Yoh. Sí, faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas. Y esa pieza era el mismísimo Hana. Su padre lo miraba con ternura y melancolía al mismo tiempo, y Anna volvió a llorar en silencio, observándolos con atención. Hana cada vez estaba más nervioso… había algo… no sabía qué exactamente, pero… eso lo hacía ponerse nervioso y, además, Yoh no contestaba, solamente se le quedaba mirando con esa mirada que hacía sentirse culpable…

Yoh miró a Amidamaru, que asintió con la cabeza de brazos cruzados viendo aquella escena, pero decidió irse porque ese era un momento íntimo entre padre e hijo. Hizo una reverencia y atravesó la puerta, y cuál fue su sorpresa que encontró a Anna.

- ¿Doña Anna? ¿Es usted? –preguntó Amidamaru, asombrado.

- … –la mujer prefirió no contestar, pero sus lágrimas explicaban todo.

- Entiendo…

Amidamaru se fue, dejando a la itako sola, dejando que llorase, dejando que siguiera viendo a escondidas a la que era su familia.

"¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué me mira así?" se preguntaba Hana en sus pensamientos, los ojos pacifistas aunque tristes de Yoh le hacían sentir culpable sin saber el motivo, si él no había hecho nada… ¿o quizás si? Quizá… no debió de decir eso, no debió preguntarle dónde estaba el hijo de aquél señor.

- Perdón, no debí de… –se disculpaba el niño, agachando la cabeza.

- Hana… lo siento mucho –dijo Yoh, abrazando al chiquillo, sin poder reprimirse.

Anna sollozó, ahí no pudo reprimir el ruido de sus labios; incluso ya no le importó si la escuchaban y la descubrían, sus sentimientos estaban a flor de piel y seguía estando nerviosa. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de pedir perdón a su hijo y abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos como compensación a su ausencia. Pero… no se atrevía. Ahora la reacción de Hana al gesto de Yoh era primordial y definitiva.

Sí, se quedó paralizado, aquél hombre extraño lo abrazaba y lo llamó por su nombre por segunda vez. Si lo había abrazado, era por algo, no así porque así. Pero… ahora tenía todo sentido. Le gustaba Bob, las naranjas, sonreía igual que él… Quien lo abrazaba… ¿¡era su padre!? ¡El padre que tanto extrañaba, el que no sabía nada de él, el que estaba desaparecido… el que lo abandonó!

¡Lo abandonó! ¡Lo abandonó! ¡LO ABANDONÓ!

- ¡¡NO!! –chilló Hana, deshaciéndose del abrazo–. ¡No puede ser! ¡No! ¡Tú…!

- … Sí, el bebé de la foto eres tú, Hana. Soy Yoh Asakura, el Shaman King y uno de los Cinco Guerreros –confesó Yoh, levantándose, con un rostro serio pero lleno de lágrimas–. Y… yo soy tu padre.

* * *

Yo soy tu padre... (sonido distorsionado tipo Darth Vader) *suena música de la marcha imperial de Star Wars*

Hola!! Jeje, de verdad, me apeteció poner esa mítica frase, así es como se rebelan a un hijo que alguien es su padre xDD

En fin, qué decir? Pues sinceramente, que estoy hasta el gorrito de exámenes y trabajos, me cuesta encontrar inspiración incluso para los otros fics, que los tengo casi abandonados. Y sí, prometí que en este cap estarían los otros shamanes, pero es que veía que no terminaría nunca (jeje, vaya escusa...). Pero esta vez en el próximo capitulo si apareceran todos, palabra de Anna Mary Marian ^u^ Esta vez me he concentrado más en Yoh y Hana, creo que era un tema importante que abordar. Sé que no se parece en nada a Last Words xDD Pero es que no le veía mucho el sentido lógico xDD

Ya saben que esta es mi versión de los hechos (puede que incluso, más sentimental). Imagínense, están Yoh y Anna destrozados porque no estuvieron con Hana 6 años. Es normal que hasta la fria y dura de Anna llore, e incluso Yoh.

Bueno, no tengo más cosas que decir, que nos veremos en el proximo cap (cuando me lo permitan los examenes y los trabajos -.-)

Muchos besos y que se cuiden!! Con todo mi amor...

_Anna Mary Marian_

_**Pd: Shaman King y todo lo relacionado con esta serie pertenece a su grandisimo autor, Hiroyuki Takei**_


	4. Dime, niño, de quién eres

**Capítulo 4: Dime, niño, de quién eres**

"Yo soy tu padre".

"Yo soy tu padre".

"¡Yo soy tu padre!".

"¡YO SOY TU PADRE!".

Esa frase le hacía eco en la cabeza, retumbaba en su cerebro una y otra vez para que no se le olvidase jamás. Al separarse de Yoh y chillar lo que no podría ser, sí lo era, Yoh Asakura era su padre, y las comparaciones y similitudes así lo corroboraban. No había duda alguna, pero… ¿por qué le costaba tanto aceptarlo?

- ¡No! ¡Tú no eres mi padre! –exclamó Hana, pateando el suelo–. ¡No! ¡No es verdad! ¡Mientes!

- Hana… –susurró Yoh, ya se lo temía, Hana se pondría furioso con él.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre! –negó con la cabeza el niño, que estaba nerviosísimo–. ¡No te acerques a mí! ¡Tú no eres mi papá!

- Hana, escúchame, por favor… –se acercaba a él con gesto tranquilizador.

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡UN PADRE NO ABANDONA A SU HIJO, SI DE VERDAD LO QUIERE! ¡Y SI SUPUESTAMENTE ERES MI PADRE, NO ME MERECES COMO HIJO TUYO!

Yoh se quedó paralizado con esas palabras. Al ser tan pequeño, Hana poseía un vocabulario bastante más maduro y avanzado que los niños de su edad. Su hijo empezaba a tenerle rencor… y eso que antes quería conocer a su padre y saber de él. ¿Por qué esa contradicción? ¿Todo se había volcado por haberlo abandonado?

- ME DA IGUAL SI ERES EL SHAMAN KING COMO SI ERES UN HIPPIE QUE FUMA PORROS, PERO TÚ NO ERES MI PADRE. ¡LARGO DE MI HABITACIÓN!

- Hana, en serio, escúchame, te puedo explicar lo que ocurrió… –se quedó de rodillas junto a él el hombre de cabellos castaños.

En estos momentos, Hana no sabía ni qué pensar. Su nerviosismo daría paso a empezar a llorar si no se hacía algo a tiempo, tal era su rabia, su coraje, su ira, su impotencia… Un desconocido de buenas a primeras se planta y le dice que es su padre… ¿Cómo podía aceptarlo, si todavía el reencuentro no estaba entre sus planes y, mucho menos, en la forma de conocer a su padre?

Anna, oculta desde el quicio de la puerta, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiada y con un dolor en el estómago insoportable. Si no quería ver a su verdadero padre, a ella mucho menos, y desde luego, ella era la verdadera madre, no Tamao. ¿Cómo se tomaría Hana aquella impactante noticia, que de por sí ya lo era? Apoyó la espalda y se deslizó hasta sentarse en el suelo, poniendo su rostro entre sus rodillas flexionadas y éstas estaban rodeadas por sus brazos, sin olvidar que el llanto estaba presente en ella desde hacía un buen rato, un llanto inaudible para su hijo, que estaba pendiente en poder asimilar todo lo que su cerebro recibía y que le costaba muchísimo poderlo digerir.

Al final, Hana comenzó a llorar y al estar tan cerca de Yoh, golpeaba con sus pequeños puños el pecho de su padre, mientras el niño repetía una y otra vez "No" al compás de sus golpecitos, hasta que, después de unos minutos, se cansó del golpearle y solamente lloraba. Sus lloros sonaban a rugidos, gritaba a la vez que lloraba, ponía su garganta en plena potencia, incluso le daba igual si Tamao y Ryû le oían, en esos momentos no pensaba en nada, sólo en llorar y llorar para desahogarse. Yoh aprovechó el momento para tranquilizar a su hijo y abrazarlo, siempre él con una tranquilidad infinita para transmitírsela al pequeño Asakura. Sin embargo, era difícil consolarlo aunque se dejó abrazar por su padre. Y su madre no se atrevía a mirarlos, a enfrentar la situación… ¿Desde cuándo ella tenía miedo? ¿La gran Anna Kyôyama no se enfrentaba a grandes situaciones bastante más complicadas y ahora no? ¿Qué pasó con su entereza, con su fuerza, su imponencia…?

El bultito que tenía Yoh entre los brazos se iba calmando, hipaba de vez en cuando, y sus lágrimas empapaban su blanca camiseta holgada y se arrugaba por las manos del pequeño, que estaban fuertemente sujetas a la camiseta. Las frases que decía Hana quedaban incompletas y entrecortadas por sus hipos, y le costaba mucho respirar por la llorera. Fue un milagro que, por fin, después de un pequeño rato, dejara de llorar e hipar, y que estuviera algo tranquilo. Levantó su cabeza, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y con su mirada le exigió una explicación a Yoh.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me dejaste? –preguntó el niño, con voz quebrada y afligida por el lloro–. ¿Por qué me abandonaste? Dímelo…

- Sé que quieres explicaciones, y te las voy a dar. Pero no me tengas rencor… ni me odies, porque todo tiene una explicación y un sentido. Me ha costado bastante decidir sobre lo que iba a hacer…

- Explicaciones, explicaciones… ¡Explica ya! –se inquietó Hana, removiéndose un poco entre los brazos del castaño.

- Primero, estate tranquilo. Segundo, no seas impaciente. Tercero, que sí, que te lo contaré todo, peeero… –Yoh dejó suspense en su diálogo con su hijo– mejor será que te lo cuente mientras los dos nos bebemos un zumo de naranja, ¿trato hecho?

Yoh le tendió la mano para sellar el trato, no obstante Hana miraba la cara de su padre y la mano que le ofrecía para estrechársela. La verdad es que aquél hombre se mostraba muy pacífico con él (cómo no, con esas pintas de hippie, quién lo diría…), no le gritaba, ni le chillaba, ni era severo ni nada por el estilo (Tamao sí que lo era, bueno, más que nada, era exigente). Él quería hablar distendidamente, con tranquilidad y le iba a responder a todo. Y cómo no olvidarlo… ¡con un zumo de naranja bien fresquito! Eso último lo motivó y apretó la mano de Yoh con sus dos manos, aceptando la oferta como si hubieran hecho un trato de negocios. Yoh sonrió y se levantó para ir a por los zumos, mientras le decía "Quédate ahí, que voy a por los zumos. ¡Enseguida vuelvo!".

El shaman no se esperaba que su mujer estuviera detrás de la puerta, acurrucada en el suelo y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, recordándole a su hijo que estaba así hacía unos minutos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó, diciéndole tranquilamente al oído su típico "Todo saldrá bien" y le dio un suave beso en los labios que Anna no rechazó. Le secó las lágrimas con los dedos pulgares y le sonrió, diciéndole que iba a la cocina para traer a la habitación unos vasos de zumo de naranja. Anna sólo asintió con la cabeza y le devolvió el beso, para después ambos levantarse lentamente.

- Anda, entra –le indicó su marido, señalando con la cabeza la puerta de la habitación–. Le explicaré todo, y necesito que estés conmigo. Recuerda que es tu hijo.

- No sé si entrar, Yoh. Prefiero estar al margen…

- ¿Tú, al margen? Mira, como no me hagas caso ya verás… Anna, eres su madre, y te necesita. Tarde o temprano apareceríamos en su vida y tendríamos que contarle la verdad. Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas mucho peores… Aunque… el sufrimiento y la situación de una madre no se puede comparar –dijo Yoh, acariciando el rostro de Anna.

- Por eso, esto… es totalmente distinto –ella se encogió de hombros cuando él la acarició… le dio un cosquilleo tal por la espalda…

- Pero eso no es mostrar debilidad o lo que sea. Eres una madre que sufre y, sobre todo, siente, y ya está. A mí no me extraña que estés así… porque en estos años que hemos vivido juntos ya te conozco demasiado bien como para ver a través de tus ojos los sentimientos que ahora te embargan.

- Es verdad, me conoces demasiado bien –sonrió melancólicamente la sacerdotisa–. Supongo que no tendré más remedio…

- … que enfrentar la realidad. Al principio el niño se ha puesto enfadado como un toro, pero ahora es manso como un gatito, así que no te preocupes, que si se pasa de la raya lo tendré todo controlado. Jiji, no llores más, que no merece la pena. ¡Ya tenemos a Hana con nosotros!

- … –Anna se quedó callada, prefirió no seguir hablando.

- Bueno, silenciándote no conseguirás evadirte de la realidad. Yo sé que tú puedes con ello. Tú tranquilízate, ya sabes que para todo hay una solución, jijiji. Además, estamos en esto los dos juntos, no estarás sola –decía Yoh acariciando los brazos de su esposa.

- Está bien. Me has convencido, entraré –la sacerdotisa torció el gesto mientras hablaba–. Aunque no te prometo nada de que todo vaya a salir perfecto…

- La perfección apenas existe. Pero en serio, no tengas miedo. Que si ambos iniciamos esto, juntos tendremos que solucionarlo. Yo hace nada tuve la primera toma de contacto con el niño, ahora te toca a ti, sino sería muy injusto. Bueno, ya voy a por los zumos que entonces Hana se extrañará de que tarde tanto –Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina.

Anna y la puerta. Nervios a lo desconocido (lo desconocido era la reacción que tomaría Hana al verla). Respiró hondo unas cuantas veces, suficientes para pensar cómo se iba a aparecer o qué iba a hacer o hablar. Cogió el pomo de la puerta con una mano bastante temblorosa, tragando saliva con brusquedad y ruidosamente. Fue entonces cuando decidió abrir por completo la puerta corredera del cuarto y encontrarse a un niño rubito de espaldas a ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco, el pequeño se estaba girando para mirarla y para saber quién había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

Cuando Hana giró su cabeza para mirar, vio a una bella mujer rubia de cabellos muy largos. Se quedó sorprendido, era muy guapa, su cabello tan largo, con ligeras ondas, brillando como el Sol y adornado con una fina cinta blanca alrededor de su cabeza; unos ojos oscuros penetrantes, del color del café, que emitían un brillo especial; una perfecta y perfilada nariz, así como una fina boca y jugosos labios… Le impactó mucho su rostro, en general, aunque le pareció rara la indumentaria que llevaba: su cuerpo delgado llevaba un vestido estampado de corazones… Vaya, parecía una hippie. ¡Un momento! ¡Esta mujer no sería…!

- Qué guapa –murmuró Hana, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

- ¿Eh-eh? –se asustó Anna ante las palabras de su hijo.

- Uy, perdón –se disculpó el niño–. Es que… me parecía usted muy guapa…

- "No me ha reconocido…" –pensó Anna, mirando con ojos tristes al rubio… su madre, para él, era Tamao.

- Por cierto… ¿qué hace usted aquí? ¿Busca algo o a alguien? –preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

- A alguien… Busco a un hombre de pelo castaño, que viste holgado…

- ¿Yoh? –respondió el shaman, apareciendo con dos grandes vasos de zumo de naranja, sonriendo a ambos y sentándose en el suelo al lado de su hijo.

- ¡Qué pronto has venido! –se alegró Hana, cogiendo el vaso y dando un trago con gusto–. Venga, cuenta, cuenta, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, que seguro que mamá nos dirá dentro de un momento a otro que bajemos a comer.

Yoh y Anna se miraron con cara de circunstancias, al parecer habría muchas cosas que explicar… empezando por su familia, su verdadera familia. Yoh bufó y Anna suspiró con pesadumbre, no iba a ser tan fácil…

- ¿Cómo se llama tu madre, Hana? –preguntó Yoh, a ver si el niño se daba cuenta o no.

- Tamao… –contestó el niño, algo desconcertado–. ¿Por qué?

- "Veo que no se ha dado cuenta para nada. Se supone que tendría que saber el nombre de la supuesta madre, pero él no se ha dado cuenta en absoluto. Vamos a ver cómo abordamos esto" –pensaba Yoh, con los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta de su hijo. Cogió de nuevo la foto de familia y se la entregó a Hana–. Mira de nuevo la foto, anda.

Hana miraba de nuevo la foto en donde estaban sus padres de adolescentes y él era un bebé casi recién nacido. Escudriñaba con la mirada los mínimos detalles, ¿había algo que no encajaba?

- Somos mamá, tú y yo. Aunque ahora mi madre tiene los ojos como rosados y el pelo un tanto anaranjado… Qué cambio ha dado cuando se ha hecho mayor… –comentó Hana, algo extrañado por el cambio de look de su madre.

Yoh se llevó una mano en la frente, si Hana no se daba cuenta de la diferencia… es que no es un gran observador. Ya le comentó que la chica de la foto, Anna, en ese momento era su esposa y la madre de Hana. Aunque no se acordaba si le dijo el nombre en ese momento al enseñarle la foto…

- Yoh –le susurró Anna al oído, con mucha preocupación–, tenemos que hacer algo… parece ser que yo, aquí, no pinto nada.

- Tranquila, le estoy haciendo ver que la chica de la foto no es Tamao, para que se dé cuenta de que tú si eres su verdadera madre –la tranquilizó el castaño.

- ¿Tan seguro estás?

- Completamente –dijo sonriendo el shaman–. Tú confía en mí.

- Perdón… ¿De qué quería hablar con mi papá? –preguntó Hana a Anna con mucha educación.

- No la hables de usted, Hana –rió Yoh–. Ella es mi esposa. Se llama Anna.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Su esposa? No, no, no y no. Aquí hay un error. Si él era su padre… ¿qué pasaba con su madre? ¿Qué pasaba con Tamao? ¿Que, de todas maneras, ya eran una familia rota? ¿Por eso Tamao no hablaba ni comentaba absolutamente nada de su padre?

- ¿Te has divorciado de mamá? –se enojó Hana, tentado en tirar de los pelos a su padre.

- ¡No! ¡Qué va! Llevo casado con Anna desde que te tuvimos –explicó Yoh, y el "nosotros" se refería claramente a él, Hana y Anna.

- ¿Entonces qué fue mamá para ti? ¿¡Nada!? ¿¡Una novia de quita y pon!? ¡Y yo soy hijo de una madre soltera y por eso te daría vergüenza de estar con nosotros! –la rabia de Hana hacía que no pensara y reflexionara con lucidez.

- Hana, tranquilízate. No es eso lo que tú estás pensando. A ver, ¿qué te he dicho antes?

- Que me tranquilizara –recitó Hana, con muy mal humor.

- Bueno, realmente no me refería a eso, pero bueno… Yo me refería a lo que te dije cuando te comentaba la foto –la tranquilidad de Yoh era sorprendente en situaciones de tensión.

A ver, ¿qué fue lo que dijo? Hana se ponía a pensar y a estrujarse el cerebro para recordar las palabras exactas de su padre…

**Flashback**

- No me digas que éste eres tú –dijo Hana, señalando a su padre de joven.

- Sí, ese soy yo… y aquella chica rubia es mi esposa… –explicó Yoh, señalando con un dedo a Anna, que sostenía al bebé.

- Sois muy jóvenes, tendríais 15 como mucho… ¿Tan pronto os habéis casado? –se sorprendió el muchacho de cabellos dorados.

- Sí, más que nada porque… teníamos un hijo –el dedo de Yoh se dirigió al bebé rubito de la foto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Hana abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Anna, y después la foto. Anna y la foto, y así varias veces. Más piezas encajaban en el rompecabezas. Pero muchísimas más. El parecido de la chica de la foto con la de la mujer era considerablemente evidente. Y las palabras de su padre fueron claves. La chica rubia de la foto ya estaba casada con su padre porque ya le tenían a él. Ahora su padre le ha dicho que esa mujer ha sido su esposa siempre, desde que él nació. La chica rubia era su madre… y la bella mujer que tenía enfrente… ¡¿era su madre?!

- Ya lo has captado… –empezó a decir Yoh, viendo la reacción de impresión de su hijo.

- …

- Hana… –susurró Anna, apenada.

- Todos estos años… ¡He vivido una mentira! –chilló Hana, su cabeza daba vueltas, tantas cosas en un día lo iban a dejar loco–. ¡Una auténtica mentira! ¡Mis padres me han abandonado! ¡No sólo mi padre, sino también mi madre! ¡Me han dejado con unos desconocidos! ¡ME HABÉIS DEJADO SOLO!

Anna estaba horrorizada, viendo a su hijo llorar histérico, clamar con rabia y dolor, sacando del armario unos cuantos juguetes y tirándolos al suelo sin importarle que se rompieran. Yoh no sabía qué hacer, parece ser que siempre Hana estaba con mal carácter o que hoy no era su día. Pero nadie se esperó que alguien entrara en acción: la mismísima Tamao. Hana se fue corriendo a las piernas de la que era su madre, quería que lo consolara, quería que echase fuera a esos dos inquilinos y que no apareciesen jamás por el balneario.

- ¡Mamá! –lloraba Hana, casi suplicando–. ¡Dime que eres mi mamá! ¡Dímelo!

Tamao miró al pequeño y después a los padres de éste. Nunca había visto a Anna tan mal, y a Yoh se le notaba la tristeza y la desesperación en la mirada. Volvió a mirar al de los cabellos rubios, se quedó de rodillas y le acarició la cara con una sonrisa algo amarga.

- Lo siento, pequeño Hana –Tamao empleó su antiguo lenguaje lleno de respeto y modales con el niño que cuidó durante años–. Pero yo no soy tu madre. Tu verdadera madre es la señorita Anna. Y tu padre es el joven Yoh.

- Tú… ¿Tú también? –Hana no lo podía creer, parecía una pesadilla–. ¡NO ENTIENDO LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO!

Tamao lo cogió en brazos y lo abrazó, haciendo que Hana se quedase en estado de shock. En muy pocas ocasiones le abrazaba de esa manera, con tanto sentimiento y ternura, más bien ella era arisca y seria, y sin embargo…

Se sentó en el suelo, haciendo los cuatro un corro, y Ryû, que también escuchó los lloros de Hana, se unió, integrándose en aquella reunión tan particular. El mundo de Hana, tal y cómo lo conocía, se iba desmoronando, quisiera o no. Las cosas no estaban claras, y se tenían que aclarar ya.

- Siento mucho esto. Pero algún día esto iba a pasar –dijo Tamao, haciendo una inclinación a Yoh y a Anna.

- Es mejor que estemos aquí todos. Porque nosotros cuatro lo sabemos todo y el señorito Hana no sabe nada –Ryû se quitó las gafas de sol, descubriendo una mirada seria a la vez que preocupada.

- ¡Sí, no sé nada, y exijo a todos una explicación! –bramó Hana, mirándolos a todos casi con odio, se sentía traicionado.

- Ya sabes que tendrás una explicación, Hana –dijo Yoh, acariciando el pelo del niño, pero éste estaba incómodo con el toqueteo que hacía su padre en su cabello, por tanto Yoh lo dejó tranquilo sin hacerle nada–. Así que no te preocupes por ello.

- ¿Y por dónde deberíamos de empezar? –preguntó Ryû, nervioso (necesitaba un cigarrillo urgentemente).

- Pues por… el principio, ¿no? –todos cayeron hacia atrás con una gota en la cabeza por el comentario del castaño.

- ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! –chilló el rubito, de mal humor, cogiendo a su padre del cuello de la camiseta y zarandeándolo.

- Jeje, era para que el ambiente no se tensase tanto –se disculpó el hombre, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Hana le sacó la lengua y dejó su camiseta en paz.

- Vayamos por partes –carraspeó Ryû–. Hana, ellos son tus padres, pero Tamao y yo sólo ayudábamos en el balneario.

- Ryû, si empiezas así vas a hacerle un cacao mental al niño –salió del ihai Tokagerô.

- Siempre tienes que salir en los momentos más indicados, ¿no? –dijo con ironía el hombre del tupé a su espíritu acompañante.

- Si vais a empezar a discutir, mejor hacedlo fuera de la habitación, por favor –ordenó Anna, con una vena en el sien y el rostro algo serio.

- S-sí, Doña Anna –asintió el de la espada de madera, avergonzado, y después mirando mal a Tokagerô–. Prometemos no discutir.

- Mucho mejor. Bueno, creo que las partes se deberían de presentar, más que nada –Anna se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Yoh.

- Humm. Tienes razón –afirmó el Asakura–. Escucha con atención lo que vamos a decirte, Hana.

- Me estoy aburriendo. ¡No decís nada importante! –se quejó el pequeño, algo enfadado.

- Hana, claro que sí te diremos cosas que te van a importar mucho. En primer lugar, yo soy tu padre, y me llamo Yoh Asakura. Si quieres que te diga cuántos años tengo y mi signo del zodíaco eso ya para otra ocasión, ¿eh? –bromeó en último lugar el de cabellos largos.

- Mira que eres, Yoh… –lo renegó su mujer–. Bueno, yo soy tu madre, y me llamo Anna, como ya sabes.

- Anna Asakura, perdona. Es que ese detalle se le olvidó. Pero todos la conocemos como Anna, la itako, o con su antiguo apellido antes de casarse conmigo: Kyôyama. Jejeje –puntualizó el shaman.

- Tampoco era tan necesario ese detalle…

- Pequeño Hana, yo soy Tamao Tamamura, y he estado con la familia Asakura desde que era muy pequeña, donde me ha ayudado mucho y me ha fortalecido como shaman. Gracias a tu abuelo, soy una buena shugenja –Tamao volvió a hacer una inclinación, pero dirigida a Hana.

- Y yo soy Ryû, el del bokutô o espada de madera, jeje. Siempre buscando mi lugar favorito, pero ese lugar siempre ha estado aquí, en donde esté Don Yoh. Tu padre me ha ayudado mucho, que lo sepas, chavalín. Y aquí, en el balneario, me siento como en casa, porque sé que Don Yoh y Doña Anna confían en mí, por eso estoy de cocinero, preparando buenos platos para todos los huéspedes –orgulloso, Ryû se levantó con una mano empuñándola hacia el cielo y de fondo aparecía una ola gigantesca rompiéndose detrás de una enorme roca mientras el Sol rojo brillaba en todas direcciones.

- Jeje, tú no cambiarás, amigo mío –sonrió Yoh–. Bueno, todo empieza cuando en el año 2000 comienza el Shaman Fight, es decir, el Torneo de Shamanes. Yo pasé la prueba como otros más. Por el camino iba conociendo a las personas que tú ya habrás visto y que eran los Cinco Guerreros: Ren Tao, Horo Horo Usui, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove McDonell. Y bueno, no sólo a ellos, también a Ryû y a Fausto VIII (que en paz descanse). El Torneo se traslada a América…

Yoh contaba con detalles lo que le ocurrió en el Torneo de Shamanes, no se dejaba absolutamente nada, ni siquiera ocultó lo de su hermano Hao Asakura y sus planes de acabar el mundo humano para solamente crear un mundo donde sólo existan y habiten shamanes. Se acordaba de todo como si todo lo que contaba hubiese ocurrido ayer. Hana supo la verdadera historia de Redseb y Seyrarm (ahora, como era periodo de vacaciones de verano, los dos niños estaban en la mansión Asakura de Izumo con Keiko, Kino y Yohmei), el Golem, los Soldados X, el plan de los Gandhara con la misión que deberían cumplir los Cinco Guerreros, la aventura en el Infierno…

El niño escuchaba con atención, la historia que le contaba su padre le interesaba muchísimo, no sabía que su padre y sus amigos pasasen por semejantes desafíos, peligros y aventuras. Y al final de todo, Yoh se convirtió en el Shaman King, a pesar de que antes Hao lo era. Hao se dejó morir (total, podría renacer dentro de otros 500 años, cosa que Yoh no podía hacer porque no tenía esa capacidad), y le entregó uno de sus pendientes de estrella.

- Aquí está –les enseñó a todos el pendiente, Hana observó con curiosidad aquél pendiente plateado y Yoh volvió a colocarlo en su cinturón como si fuera un adorno–. Sé que ahora sí puedo contar con él, y está feliz con el espíritu de su madre. Incluso con este pendiente, puedo llamarle y conversar con él. Es bueno tener a alguien con mucha experiencia, jeje.

- Vaya, no sabía que tenía un tío malvado –se encogió de hombros el rubio.

- Ya no es malo, así que tranquilo. Y bueno, las bolas que viste… pues ya sabrás qué son…

- ¡Los Cinco Grandes Espíritus Esenciales de la Naturaleza! –cayó en la cuenta Hana, con la boca abierta.

- Exacto –asintió con la cabeza el castaño–. Y el triángulo, una vez que encajas las cinco piezas, conforma…

- El Gran Espíritu…

- Que posee el Shaman King –complementó la frase Yoh.

- ¡Alucinaaante! –exclamó emocionado Hana–. ¡El Súper-Mega-Híper Poderosísimo Gran Espíritu!

- Aunque siempre Amidamaru será mi espíritu acompañante favorito, jejeje –confesó Yoh; Amidamaru, desde un principio, con la discreción que le caracterizaba, escuchaba desde detrás de la puerta la conversación y, al escuchar eso, se abalanzó hacia su amo en forma de bola de energía.

- ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Amo Yoh! ¡Cuán me place oír tales palabras! ¡Le eché muchísimo en falta! –lloraba Amidamaru, muy emocionado.

- Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, amigo mío. Gracias por cuidar de Hana. Has sido un buen espíritu acompañante para él, por eso te confié esa tarea y veo que la has cumplido perfectamente.

- Dejémonos de sentimentalismos, ¿vale? Ya tendréis tiempo de deciros cosas y rememorar viejos tiempos. Todavía no hemos terminado –les advirtió Anna, aunque Yoh y Amidamaru no se quejaron, es verdad, ya tendrían tiempo para estar más tiempo juntos.

- Jeje, los reencuentros son siempre emocionantes. Bueno, ahora toca lo más interesante. Una vez terminado el Torneo, volvimos a Funbarigaoka, a la pensión. Aunque nuestra vida, en ese momento, no volvió a ser la misma. Primero, porque era el Rey Shaman, y segundo, ya estabas en camino. Así que al cabo de un mes, tu mamá y yo nos casamos.

Yoh sacó de su pantalón otra foto, pero ésta era diferente. En el centro de la foto, aparecían su padre y su madre, vestidos con los tradicionales kimonos de la ceremonia nupcial. La barriguita de Anna era algo notable, pero toda ella era muy hermosa; atrás de ellos, aparecían los demás familiares: Hana vio a sus dos abuelos y a sus dos bisabuelos. Y en una esquina de la foto, la cara de Horo Horo haciendo una gracieta.

- También vinieron los demás, cómo no. Me hizo muy feliz que vinieran. Suerte que por aquél entonces, tu abuelo seguía viviendo, antes de que sufriera el accidente de tráfico. Aunque, Anna… no entiendo todavía por qué estabas tan seria… –contaba Yoh.

- Yoh, sabes que no estaba entre mis planes casarme tan pronto, y más por las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos –le explicó su mujer, suspirando–. Tu familia lo sabía, pero tus amigos no. Eso lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

- Y menos mal que sobre todo mis abuelos lo aceptaron… ¡Una chica de 15 años, fuera del matrimonio, esperando su primer hijo! –teatralizó con "tragedia" el padre de Hana–. Como si no fuese un escándalo… Pero qué más da, lo aceptaron e incluso se alegraron… porque por fin la familia Asakura prolongaría su estirpe… aunque fuese antes de tiempo.

Anna sólo sonrió con ironía, al igual que Ryû, pero Tamao miraba a la pareja triste, en el fondo, tenía envidia de que se llevasen tan bien… Al fin de cuentas, ellos ya eran una pareja, estaban casados, y la prueba de que se querían era Hana. ¿Alguien se fijaría en ella? ¿Tendría una familia, un marido, hijos? ¿Algún día podría alcanzar su sueño de ser una cantante de canciones tradicional?

- Pero no todo iba a ser un camino de rosas… –murmuró Anna.

- Tienes razón. Al poco tiempo, los organizadores de la Shaman Fight de la aldea Pache me informaron de una cosa… y sólo había pasado un mes desde que nos casamos.

- ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué te dijeron? –Hana estaba ansioso por saber.

- Con tanto ajetreo no se produjo mi "coronación", y ni siquiera había recibido al Gran Espíritu como espíritu acompañante del Shaman King. Aunque podría decirse que las Cinco Esencias eran como su… pilar, por así decirlo, o su ayuda o como las partes en las que estaba formado. Seis espíritus de una vez… ¡caray! –parecía que Yoh sudaba horrores cuando lo recordaba–. Cuando nos enfrentamos a Hao, sólo controlaba al Espíritu de la Tierra, y más o menos me manejaba bien con él… pero con los otros espíritus era algo ya… que vamos, ¡que me quedaría K.O. en el intento! ¡Ni qué decir con el Gran Espíritu!

- En otras palabras, quiere decir que tenía que ir a la aldea de los Paches para que se produjera, como él dice, la coronación y la entrega del Gran Espíritu. Pero tu padre sabía que manejarlos a todos iba a ser difícil, incluso los paches lo sabían, así que decían que se quedara en la aldea para un entrenamiento especial del Shaman King –explicaba Anna a su hijo.

- Un entrenamiento que duraría años… si no resultaba factible a los tres primeros meses de entrenamiento. Es manejar una fuerza todopoderosa… y de verdad, no es fácil ser el Rey Shaman. Es mucha responsabilidad, tener un cargo tan importante a tus espaldas, dependen de ti todos los shamanes que habitan sobre este planeta… Poseer un alma que no flaquee nunca, ni se tambalee por ninguna circunstancia.

- ¿Por eso me dejasteis? ¿Por un estúpido entrenamiento? –inquirió el niño, algo dolido.

- Es que había algo más… pero eso deben de saberlo los Cinco Guerreros –decía con algo de misterio Yoh, haciendo que Hana se mordiera el labio inferior, suplicando que le contara–. Te prometo que cuando les diga, te lo diré a ti. Ese algo más es muy importante y es la verdadera causa por la cual te tuvimos que dejar con Tamao y Ryû.

- … Vale, esperaré un poquiiito más –tanto suspense y tanto misterio por no desvelar la verdad iban a desesperar al pequeño Hana–. Pero no tardes, ¿eh? ¡Que quiero saberlo todo, no quiero más secretos! Y supongo que mamá lo sabe.

- Por supuesto. En estos años de ausencia, ella siempre estuvo conmigo. Lo que pasa es que Tamao y Ryû lo saben a medias –Yoh giró la cabeza a ellos para dirigirse hacia ellos–. No os preocupéis, que vosotros también os enteraréis de lo que ha sucedido. Sin vosotros, no nos volveríamos a reunir. Muchas gracias.

- De nada, Don Yoh –se sintió halagado el hombre del bokutô.

- Ha sido todo un placer –Tamao inclinó la cabeza como una reverencia.

- ¿… cuánto tiempo estuvisteis conmigo de verdad? –preguntó Hana a sus padres, tornando su cara triste.

- Desde que naciste hasta que cumpliste cinco meses –respondió Anna, cogiéndole de la mano. Hana sintió que su mano era cálida–. A los cinco meses y unas pocas semanas nos tuvimos que ir. Pero no podíamos dejarte solo, y mucho menos poderte llevar con nosotros, porque sería una locura, era bastante arriesgado. Y sé que crecer sin una madre… puede ser fatal para tu corazón y tu alma. No se vive con los valores fundamentales que te da una familia. Por eso… confié en Tamao. Sabía que ella te cuidaría casi como una madre y estaría pendiente de ti. Aunque veo que se ha tomado bastante en serio adoptar mi rol…

- Sólo quería parecerme lo más detalladamente posible a usted, señorita Anna, para que no hubiere ningún indicio de sospecha o algo así. Solamente hacía mi cometido y adquiría mi papel –se encogió de hombros Tamao como signo de disculpa.

- Eso no te lo rebato. Imitas y actúas lo que has visto de mí. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Pero también piensa que, con el tiempo, una persona puede evolucionar e incluso cambiar, eso sí, sin perder su esencia, sin perder su identidad. ¿No habías pensado que con la llegada de mi hijo, en vez de comportarme como solía hacerlo, lo hiciese de una manera totalmente distinta?

- No lo pensé mucho. Pero… también cuando mi conciencia me lo permitía, le dedicaba algo de cariño. En el fondo, Hana es un niño muy cariñoso, aunque parezca otra cosa. Lo que pasa es que me dejé guiar demasiado por lo que vi de usted… y quizás no me comporté totalmente como una madre. Yo, por dicha o por desdicha, no he tenido marido y no he podido gozar de la maternidad, por lo tanto, no sé qué es ser madre o cómo actúa realmente una madre con su hijo. Si cree que he fallado en algo, perdóneme.

- Has hecho lo que creías conveniente. Y no es necesario que pidas perdón. Yo confié en ti en encargarte esa tarea, y la has cumplido. Y sigo confiando en ti, que no quepa duda –le sonrió la sacerdotisa a la mujer de los cabellos rosados (sin olvidar que realmente su cabello lo tenía teñido de rubio para emular a la itako).

- Gracias por su confianza, señorita Anna –le respondió con otra sonrisa la shugenja, bastante agradecida.

- ¡Tampoco nos podemos olvidar de Ryû! –la risa de Yoh, tan característica, no podía faltar–. Bueno, a él no lo considerábamos exactamente como un padre para ti, pero sí como un… tío (pero si de hecho lo llamas así… para qué decirlo). Él sería tu protector, el que te defendía y apoyaba, el que te acompañaba a cualquier lugar si te hacía falta. E incluso en alguien en quien podrías confiar. Vamos, casi como un hermano mayor.

- ¡Vaya que sí me protegió! Tío Ryû, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos a América, vi a esos tipos y…?

- Hana, no digas más… –le murmuró entre dientes el hombre del tupé.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Tamao, mirando de forma sospechosa a Ryû.

- Nada, que fuimos para buscar y hablar con Chocolove, y hubo un pequeño problema. Pero no te preocupes, Tamao, que ya estaba solucionado –sonrió con exageración Ryû, aunque Tamao no le tragaba demasiado.

- ¿Sabes una cosa, Hana? –le susurró Yoh al oído de su hijo–. Tu mamá lloró mucho cuando nos tuvimos que despedir de ti.

- ¿En serio? –Hana se quedó alucinado por aquella confidencia.

- Sí, de verdad. Tu mamá te quería mucho, Hana. Muchísimo –le seguía susurrando, sabía que a Anna no le haría mucha gracia que alguien se enterase de aquello, aunque los que estaban presentes en la habitación lo habían vivido y presenciaron aquel momento–. Cuando eras un bebé, no se despegaba para nada de ti, dedicaba casi todo su tiempo en cuidarte. Y por lo que veo, estaba en lo cierto: sois muy parecidos tú y ella, incluso en el carácter y forma de ser, jeje.

Hana sonrió mientras miraba a su verdadera madre. Pensándolo mucho, tener a esa mujer como madre, en realidad, le gustaba. Era como si ella fuese distinta a las otras mujeres, tenía un "no sé qué" que la hacía especial. Un alma indescifrable, una forma de ser casi indomable, y una belleza extraordinaria. Sí, ella era su verdadera madre y… ¿se sentía orgulloso de ella? Luego miró a Tamao, aquella mujer que lo había cuidado durante el periodo de ausencia de sus padres. Sentía, en realidad, admiración por ella, y cuando se enfadaba, verdadero miedo. Si ella imitaba a Anna, es que entonces su verdadera madre era peor. Hana torció un poco la boca en señal de desagrado.

Pero… ahora entendía. Sus verdaderos padres le querían, Yoh y Anna le querían y mucho. Y él les echaba la culpa de, supuestamente, haberlo abandonado… cuando en realidad no querían hacerlo. Habían pensado en su bien y en su porvenir. Si él hubiera estado con ellos, asumiría muchos peligros. Por eso Yoh y Anna dejaron a Hana al cargo de Tamao y Ryû, para que en todo momento estuviera feliz y protegido, lejos de los riesgos y el peligro. Aunque, si desde el principio, Tamao y Ryû le hubieran contado la verdad, quizás la situación sería distinta, por ejemplo, Tamao no habría tenido la necesidad de adoptar un papel que no era suyo.

Ahora, su verdadera familia eran Yoh y Anna… y tendría que acostumbrarse a ellos y a la nueva situación, pero… no le desagradaba en absoluto porque… ¡por fin tendría una familia! La rubia miró de soslayo a Yoh y Hana, descubriendo que ambos estaban susurrando cosas y se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando? –preguntó ella, mirándolos de forma inquisidora.

- Nada –contestó Hana, haciéndose el angelito–. Estábamos hablando de que eres muy guapa, mamá.

Mamá. En boca de su hijo, era la palabra más hermosa que había escuchado. En su mirada, se podía observar cómo la itako se emocionaba por esa simple palabra. La llamaba por lo que era: una madre. Y por supuesto, Hana había asumido que tanto Yoh como ella, eran sus padres. Sin embargo, sabía que en el fondo, Hana le estaba mintiendo, no pensaba que estuviesen hablando de su belleza, más bien de otra cosa y no querían que ella se enterase.

- Desembucha ahora mismo, Yoh –le ordenó su esposa, mirando a su marido directamente.

- Le he contado que cuando nos despedimos de Hana, lloraste mucho –confesó Yoh con total naturalidad–. Y que querías mucho a Hana cuando lo cuidabas de bebé. Ya está, ¿contenta?

- Sí, contenta –Anna sonrió y miró a Hana por un momento, hasta que giró su rostro y observaba a Tamao y a Ryû.

- Vaya, creí que nos regañaría, jijiji –rió Hana.

- Jijiji, lo mismo pensaba yo, jijiji –reía también el cabeza de familia.

- Ryû, míralos –señaló con la cabeza Tamao para que el hombre se diera cuenta.

- Son clónicos cuando ríen –dijo Ryû, bastante asombrado.

- Es obvio, son padre e hijo. También ha sacado sus genes, no sólo los míos –comentó Anna, mirando a ambos, que reían a la par, contagiando su risa el uno al otro.

Se quedaron observándolos por un rato, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta principal del balneario. Se paró aquél momento entrañable, haciendo que Ryû y Tamao se levantasen, el primero dijo que iba a ver la puerta para saber quién llamaba y la segunda para seguir haciendo la comida. Por lo tanto, padres e hijo se quedaron solos en la habitación. Hana se levantó y recogió los juguetes que tenía esparcidos por el suelo (unos pocos estaban rotos, dado la furia con que los tiraba) y los puso en una caja. Sin embargo, Yoh y Anna seguían sentados, esperando que el niño volviera a estar con ellos.

- Sé que faltaba lo más importante por decir… pero sé que no me habéis abandonado así porque sí. Razones de peso tendréis, así que no os voy a juzgar o culpar. De todas maneras, Tamao y Ryû me han cuidado bien –decía Hana mientras se sentaba al lado de sus padres–. Pero me prometiste que me lo ibas a contar, ¡así que no te escaquees y ni te escapes de decírmelo, eh!

- No te preocupes, que ya se te contará en el debido momento. No te hemos dejado queriendo, ya lo sabes. Si no fuera algo tan grave y peligroso, te hubiéramos llevado con nosotros –Yoh acariciaba el pelo de Hana, esta vez, el niño se dejaba acariciar por su padre y éste se alegró.

- Yoh, ¿tienes…? –preguntó Anna, pero Yoh sabía qué era lo que le iba a preguntar y afirmó con rotundidad.

- En nuestro cuarto está, lo puse en una mesa que hay en la esquina junto a la ventana –contestó Yoh, acariciando todavía a su hijo en el cabello.

Anna se levantó y se fue de la habitación donde dormía Hana, quedándose solos, como al principio, padre e hijo.

- ¡Un poco más a la derecha! –pidió Hana.

- ¡Uy! Como tengas piojos…

- ¡Qué va! Tamao me obligaba a bañarme todos los días, es imposible que tenga piojos, sino me picaría todo el rato la cabeza –el niño se sintió algo ofendido por el comentario de su padre sobre los piojos, ¡si sólo él y unos tres compañeros más eran los únicos de la clase que no los tenían!

- Está bien –sonrió Yoh, siguiendo con el agradable masaje en la cabeza de su hijo, que parecía estar en las nubes del gusto.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- No te vas a venir, entonces…

- No, quizás mañana. De todas maneras, en el balneario no pinto mucho, más bien tú, Ren. Quédate allí por lo menos esta noche, yo por lo menos me hospedo aquí para que el dinero que hemos pagado del hotel no haya sido tontería –la Tao estaba tumbada en una de las camas de la suite del hotel, mientras Ren se miraba al espejo, cambiándose.

- Quedarme allí… no lo sé. Depende con lo que me encuentre, hermana –se atusaba una corbata negra mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a su hermana mayor.

- Te has vestido demasiado formal, Ren –se percató Jun–. Con traje, chaqueta y corbata. ¡Ni que fueras un hombre de negocios! Vas a estar con tus amigos, en un ambiente distendido, no en una reunión de magnates.

- Tengo que dar buena impresión, hermana, eso es todo –parecía que a Ren no le gustaba llamar a Jun por su nombre–. Ya soy lo bastante mayor como para saber qué ponerme.

- Está bien, como tú digas –se cruzó de brazos la mujer china de cabellos verdes, su hermano era un cabezota en toda regla–. Ya no pienso intervenir más. Tú solito vas a tomar tus propias decisiones.

- Y así es como debe ser. Soy el líder de la familia Tao. Y si por la ropa que me he puesto vamos a discutir…

- ¿Discutir? No, gracias –negó con la cabeza Jun, y luego suspiró con resignación–. Mejor será que te vayas, o si no llegarás tarde.

- Ya lo sé. Bueno, ya nos veremos más tarde –Ren cogió el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a irse, tentando en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- Que te lo pases bien –le sonrió.

- Me voy a reír de todos cuando vea sus pintas y sus caras –sonrió con malicia el Tao.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- ¡Qué mal! ¡Qué mal! ¡Qué mal! Si no estuviera ciego…

- Llevamos dando vueltas por aquí, y no encontramos el balneario Funbari…

- ¡Es un desastre, Lyserg, y lo sabes! –exclamó Chocolove, lamentándose–. Ojalá recuperase mi vista…

- Deberías de haberlo dicho mucho antes que te la repusieran, y ahora te estás lamentando… –Lyserg miraba en varias direcciones, estaban en un cruce de cuatro calles, y el mapa en sus manos le estaba liando bastante.

- Era una forma de pagar mi culpa –Chocolove se cruzó de brazos–. ¿Tú no eras zahorí? Pues prueba a hacer eso con el péndulo para encontrar el balneario.

- Eres listo a pesar de tus chistes pésimos –se sorprendió Lyserg, jamás se le ocurrió tal idea–. Voy a hacerte caso, Chocolove. ¡Morphine, es hora de actuar!

Morphine apareció, tan bonita y bella como siempre, revoloteando alrededor de su amo, brillando para él y enseguida posesionó el péndulo mientras Lyserg decía las palabras oportunas, típicas del ritual de una posesión de objetos. Inmediatamente, el péndulo de cristal y acero se irguió solo emanando una especie de aura verde, rastreó el perímetro (Lyserg estaba en el centro del cruce) y señaló con rigidez una sola dirección.

- Vamos, Chocolove, es por aquí –decía Lyserg, mientras cogía un brazo del afroamericano y se dirigían hacia la derecha.

- ¿Ves cómo tenía razón? –se sintió orgulloso Chocolove, sonriendo ampliamente.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- ¡Bien! ¡A pillar balneario de gorra! ¡Yujuuuu! –chilló un hombre de cabellos azules, al salir del aeropuerto junto con su hermana y el equipaje.

- ¿Estás seguro de que nos dejarán entrar gratis? –le preguntó la chica de cabellos azules, enfatizando la palabra gratis.

- Seguro. Ryû debe de hacernos un "descuento" especial. Si no lo hace, no es mi amigo –dijo como niño caprichoso el ainu.

- Tienes más cara que espalda, Horo –le echó una reprimenda Pilika–. Seguro que habrá más gente en el balneario, aparte de nosotros.

- Sí: Ryû, Chocolove, Lyserg y… ¡Ren! ¡Qué ganas tengo de ver a ese pelele! ¡En cuanto lo vea, me meteré con él a saco! –la cara de Horo Horo parecía diabólica al pensar en Ren y cómo humillarlo delante de todos.

- Pobre Ren –susurró Pilika, pensando en el chino y suspirando.

- ¿Cómo que "pobre Ren"? –su hermano la escuchó y se giró para mirarla con una cara extraña y de asco–. Hermanita, no me digas que…

- Deja de pensar cosas tan retorcidas. Sigamos caminando, que seguro nos quedará un buen trecho para llegar al balneario. Y a ver si nos acordamos en dónde está, que eso es lo que más me temo.

- ¿Y por qué no pedimos un taxi y le decimos al conductor que nos lleve hasta allí? Así llegamos más rápido y no tenemos que mirar mapas –propuso Horo Horo.

- ¿Acaso ves que tengamos dinero a mansalva? ¿Somos ricos? No –Pilika parecía hastiada.

- Pero no creo que cueste tanto el taxi para que nos lleve ahí…

- ¿Y tú qué sabes?

- Lo que no sabes –le sacó la lengua su hermano.

- Me parece que sí tomaremos un taxi –suspiró Pilika, cargar con su hermano era peor que cargar con su equipaje.

- ¡Toooma! –levantó un puño al aire el ainu–. Pues hay que darse prisa, a lo mejor están empezando a comer y no llegamos a tiempo, ¡tengo hambre!

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Puaj, propaganda –murmuró el hombre del tupé, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina–. Para qué llaman a la puerta, si no queremos enciclopedias por ahora…

- Yo creía que vendrían los Cinco Guerreros, pero veo que están tardando –Tamao se llevó a la boca un pequeño tazón para saborear el caldo donde haría un riquísimo guiso–. Hum, le falta algo de sal y un poquito de especias…

- Bah, si todavía es pronto –dijo Ryû, mirando el reloj de pared de la cocina–. Quedan más de veinte minutos para que dé la hora de reunión y también la de comer.

- Creo que el pequeño Hana se ha tomado bien todo… al final –removía con una paleta de madera la mujer, Ryû la ayudaba preparando el postre.

- Sí, aunque al principio estaba enfadado y enfurruñado. ¿Te da algo de pena que ya no seas su madre? –preguntó Ryû, sacando harina y huevos.

- Nunca he sido su madre. Más bien… he sido una niñera para él.

- Bueno, entonces su segunda mamá, jeje.

- Ahora el joven Yoh, la señorita Anna y el pequeño Hana por fin se han reunido como la verdadera familia que son. Ahora el niño se tendrá que acostumbrar a la nueva situación… Ryû, ¿podrás apañártelas solo mientras voy al cuarto de baño a bañarme y arreglarme? –pidió Tamao, quitándose el mandil.

- No te preocupes, yo soy el cocinero del balneario. ¡Puedo con todo! –aceptó Ryû, poniéndose un mandil de flores y un gorro de cocinero.

- Está bien, muchas gracias. Voy a volver a ser Tamao Tamamura –Tamao salió de la cocina mientras Ryû le guiñaba un ojo cómplice.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Mira, mira.

- ¡Jajajajaja!

- Y éste es mucho mejor…

- Pfff, ¡jajajajaja!

- Os partís de risa con las fotos…

Anna fue a la habitación de la pareja a coger un álbum de fotos que tenían desde siempre y llevaron en su largo viaje. Cuando regresó a la habitación de su hijo, los tres se pusieron a ver las fotos: situaciones cotidianas, divertidas, desventuras y aventuras con sus amigos…

- Dejad de reír, ¿no? –Anna observaba a su marido y a su hijo, estaban viendo una foto de ella, de hecho.

- Qué cara de amargada tiene –le susurró Hana a Yoh.

- Tu madre era así…

- ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Amargada? –se puso Anna en medio de los dos, había escuchado a Hana perfectamente.

- Eh… esto… yo…

Hana no pudo terminar su frase, pues habían tocado la puerta de entrada del balneario. Oyeron decir a Ryû que no podía abrir dado que estaba cocinando y que Tamao estaba arreglándose en el cuarto de baño. Así que Yoh se levantó del suelo y abandonó la habitación, dejando solos a Hana y Anna.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, se miró al espejo antes de abrir la puerta para ver si estaba más o menos presentable, respiró hondo y abrió la puerta, diciendo "Bienvenidos al balneario Funbari" con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Se encontró a un hombre con gabardina y sombrero y a otro hombre bastante corpulento de tez negra. Lyserg se quitó las gafas de sol al mirar a aquél hombre de cabellos largos y castaños que vestía holgadamente y les sonreía a los dos. Por el contrario, Chocolove agudizó el oído y no tuvo en reparos de nombrar por su nombre a Yoh.

- ¿Chocolove, acaso lo has visto? –inquirió el de cabellos verdes, mirándolo sorprendido.

- Mi intuición me lo dice, Lyserg, no la vista –dijo con simplicidad el aspirante a humorista de primera.

- ¿Chocolove? ¿Lyserg? –Yoh parecía contentísimo–. ¡Qué alegría veros! ¡Jijijiji!

- Y esa risa es inconfundible –sonrió Chocolove–. Dígame usted, señor, si se apellida Asakura.

- Pues claro que soy Yoh –asintió éste, todavía riendo.

- Vaya detective que estás hecho, Lyserg –se cachondeaba Chocolove del zahorí–. Y a las pruebas se remite uno…

- Perdón –se excusó Lyserg–. Creí que necesitarían más pruebas…

- Pues ya no hacen falta, señor Diethel. ¡Es nuestro Yoh! –sonrió el afroamericano, extendiendo los brazos para obtener el abrazo de Yoh.

Yoh abrazó a Chocolove fuertemente, pero la respuesta de Chocolove fue aún más fuerte si cabía, Yoh parecía ahogarse en el abrazo de su amigo. Luego abrazó a Lyserg de una forma más gentil, olía a deliciosas azucenas, él siempre bien presentable y oliendo como un galán. Se quedó mirándolos a ambos, habían cambiado tanto… pero ellos, en su interior, seguían siendo los mismos.

- Cómo me gustaría tener mi vista de nuevo –comentó Chocolove, haciendo pucheros con los labios.

- No te preocupes, eso se solucionará. ¿Qué tal en la cárcel? –preguntó Yoh.

- Pues nada –Chocolove abrió la boca y bostezó–. Aburrimiento total. Y los chistes allí no me salen con la calidad que deben.

- No te preocupes. Si son diez años de condena y has cumplido seis, ten la esperanza de que dentro de poco podrás salir y respirar la libertad –lo alentó Yoh, dándole golpecitos en la espalda para animarlo.

- Gracias por tu apoyo moral –se emocionó el de la piel morena, ahogando de nuevo al castaño en otro abrazo.

- Chocolove, vas a ahogar a nuestro amigo –le advirtió el hombre inglés, e inmediatamente lo soltó y Yoh pudo respirar aire por fin.

- Yo siempre apoyo a mis amigos… ¡Ah! ¿Y a ti cómo te va, Lyserg?

- Pues no creo que haya duda, en lo que se refiere, de a qué me dedico…

- ¡Detectiiiiveeee! –reveló la profesión Chocolove con voz graciosa.

- Como tu padre –le sonrió Yoh–. Muy bien.

- ¿Y tú, Yoh? –fue Lyserg el que cuestionó–. No creo que nos hayas vuelto a reunir a todos para pasar unas vacaciones…

- Ya. Pero os lo contaré cuando estemos todos –Yoh se dirigió a la puerta–. Vamos, entrad. Esperaremos a los demás en el salón.

Chocolove y Lyserg asintieron a la vez con la cabeza. Yoh se ofreció a ayudarles con el equipaje y Lyserg a guiar a Chocolove hasta uno de los sofás que había en el salón. Sólo habría que esperar hasta que todos estuviesen reunidos y… por fin sabrían la verdad.

* * *

Hola!!

Por fin!! Con más contenido en este capítulo, por cierto, uno de los que más tiene, jeje. Les gustó el cap? Qué les pareció? Se esperaban esa reacción en Hana? Y lo de Anna y Hana? O lo de Yoh y Hana? Buah, qué inspiración he tenido en este cap, le he sacado bastante jugo. Sé que no he sido especialmente melodramática, pero algo de emoción (y narración) habría que tener.

Y menos mal que he puesto otras escenas (de los otros personajes), no solo los mismos personajes. Por lo menos, Yoh, Lyserg y Choco son tres de los cinco que están reunidos en este cap. En el siguiente estarán todos. Por poner un ejemplo, en el cap siguiente ninguno de ellos saben que Hana es el hijo de Yoh y Hana… esperen sus reacciones…

¡Volverá Fausto! Eso sí, como espíritu (no olvidemos a Anna, que es itako y puede convocar a cualquier espíritu esté donde esté). Y Hana hará una pregunta bastante comprometedora a sus padres…

Bueno, me despido, tengo que estudiar este verano… (sí, otra vez como en la otra ocasión, suerte que es únicamente una asignatura). Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Espero sus comentarios con ilusión.

También agradezco los views y los reviews que me mandan! Me apoyan mucho para que siga este fic, y eso se agradece mucho!

Besos y que se cuiden!

Con todo mi amor…

_Anna Mary Marian_

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei**


	5. Reunión

**Capítulo 5: Reunión**

- No os preocupéis, podéis pasar –decía un hombre de cabellos castaños, invitando a los otros dos huéspedes.

Entraron en la sala de las recepciones, mientras Yoh les indicaba que los abrigos y sombreros se podían colgar en un perchero. Éstos colocaron sus atuendos en un largo y fino perchero de madera, sin embargo, Yoh se fue de esa habitación, oyéndosele perfectamente. Llamaba a Ryû para que les ayudaran a llevar el equipaje a la habitación donde dormirían.

Al minuto apareció Yoh y Ryû, éste último con una gran sonrisa en la cara y se quedó mirando tanto al shaman de color como al de cabellos verdes.

- ¡Lyseeeeeerg! –lo abrazó estrepitosamente el del tupé, haciendo que el detective se ahogara de tan tremenda fuerza con que lo abrazaba.

- Ryû, vas a estrangularlo al pobre. Déjalo. Ya sé que estás súper-mega-híper emocionado, pero deja que respire, que sino se morirá por la falta de aire –bromeó Chocolove–. Lo vas a "lysergiar". ¿Lo habéis entendido? "Lyserg" – "lisiar" : "Lysergiar".

- ¡Chocolatiiiiinaaaa! –el abrazo ahora lo sufrió Chocolove que, a pesar de ser tan grande (un poquito gordito, la verdad) y alto, para Ryû no fue un problema poder levantarlo y girarlo 360 grados varias veces.

- Se lo merece –susurró Lyserg a Yoh, ambos riendo bajo (la broma de Chocolove no surtió efecto, directamente, pasaron de él).

- ¡Brutooooooo! –chillaba Chocolove, algo mareado–. Ojalá una piraña te muerda el traserooooo. O que el trasero lo pongas en un braseroooooo. O que…

- Está de poeta ahora –rió Yoh, tanto él como Lyserg se lo estaban pasando bomba viendo la curiosa escena.

- ¡Os voy a crujir vivoooooos! –seguía chillando el afroamericano.

- ¡Ryû! ¡Tierra llamando a Ryû! ¿Me recibes? –al final, a Yoh le daba pena Chocolove y le pedía que ya terminara de darle vueltas como a una peonza.

- ¡Oh! ¡Se me fue el santo al cielo! –Ryû entró en razón y, también, a la realidad–. Perdón, Don Yoh, estaba tan emocionado que no pude evitarlo…

- ¡Bájame, pincho moruno con pelos! –exigió Chocolove, de brazos cruzados.

- Perdón, Chocolatina. Es que… es que… es que… ¡Buaaaaaaah! ¡Buaaaaaah! –empezó a llorar el del tupé–. Es taaan bonito que de nuevo nos volvamos a reencontrar… Snif, snif.

- Qué sensible está hoy… –Chocolove tenía cara de aburrido–. Pero si me bajases, creo que estaría mucho mejor, ¿no te parece?

- Sí, Chocolove –se acordó Ryû, y lo bajó con cuidado mientras el norafricano se sacudía la ropa.

- Muuucho mejor –suspiró Chocolove, aliviado por estar por fin en tierra firme–. Díganme, señores, qué hacemos ahora.

- Esperar a Ren y a Horo Horo, son los únicos que faltan –dijo Yoh, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Don Yoh, me parece que se olvida de alguien… ¿Acaso no se acuerda del pequeño Manta? –le hizo recordar Ryû, Yoh se llevó una mano en la cara, golpeándose con ella fuertemente… ¡Cómo se le había olvidado!

- ¡Qué cabeza tengo! ¡Manta! –Yoh se sentía avergonzado, Manta era uno de sus mejores amigos a pesar de no ser un shaman–. ¡Por nada del mundo iba a faltar!

- Espero que ese renacuajo haya crecido aunque sea unos 10 centímetros. Su caso de enanismo es preocupante…

- Eso es lo que diría Fausto, no tú, Ryû –rió Lyserg–. Que en paz descanse nuestro amigo.

- Sí… –asintieron todos con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando al doctor.

- Bueno, queridos huéspedes, pueden esperar mientras se sientan en un cómodo sofá que hay en el salón. Yo y Don Yoh seremos los que llevemos las maletas a sus habitaciones –dijo con una inclinación el hombre del tupé.

- Me parece bien. Yo ayudaré a Chocolove a sentarse –decía Lyserg, agradecido.

- Bah –bufó Chocolove–. Como si yo no supiera sentarme…

- Amigo, perdona un segundo, pero se te olvida una cosa muy importantísima: estás ciego. Ci-e-go. C-I-E-G-O. Ciego.

- Ya lo he captado, Lyserg. Y no sabes cuánto me fastidia eso…

Chocolove parecía afectado moralmente por su falta de visión, con la espalda arqueada era ayudado por Lyserg a que lo guiara por el pasillo hasta llegar a un gran salón y que se sentara en uno de los sofás que había. Entretanto, Yoh y Ryû subieron las escaleras con el equipaje de ambos a las habitaciones (había suficientes habitaciones como para que cada uno durmiera en una). De pronto apareció Hana corriendo en dirección a ellos sonriente y Anna caminando a paso lento detrás de su hijo.

- ¿Quién ha llamado, papá? –preguntó el niño.

Yoh sonrió, le encantaba que su hijo le llamara "Papá". Eso hacía que se formara un vínculo especial entre ellos, a pesar de que había pasado escasamente una hora y unos minutos desde que Hana supo que Yoh era su padre y Anna era su madre. Y los aceptó, a pesar de su inicial berrinche, pero de todas maneras, son una familia y seguirán siendo una familia.

- Lyserg y Chocolove. Dos de los Guerreros Legendarios –respondió Yoh, cogiendo a su hijo y llevándolo consigo.

- ¡Guay! –se alegró Hana.

- ¿Los conoces? –preguntó Anna, algo sorprendida.

- Claro que sí, cuando íbamos a buscar a los Guerreros –asintió el pequeño–. Conozco a Lyserg, Chocolove, Horo Horo y Ren. ¿Por?

- Porque creíamos que no los conocías, pero vemos que sí los conoces y has estado con ellos.

- Pues sí, jeje. El más raro de todos era un tal… Hoto Hoto, o Loro Loro… humm –Hana no se acordaba para nada del nombre del ainu del norte, y a eso Yoh le hacía mucha gracia.

- Ah, el imbécil pervertido ése… Horo Horo –dijo Anna, no le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse con aquel sujeto.

- Ése, ése –afirmó con ilusión Hana, gracias a su madre pudo saber el verdadero nombre del Usui–. ¿Pues sabéis? Es muy raro, pero parece simpático.

- Por supuesto que sí, jeje. Pues si queréis, bajamos y esperamos a los demás –dijo Yoh, proponiéndoselo a su familia.

- Una cosa, Hana.

- Dime, mamá.

- ¿Ellos saben que eres nuestro hijo? –preguntó Anna, refiriéndose a que si los otros amigos de Yoh sabían si Hana era el hijo de ambos.

- Yo les dije que me llamaba Hana, pero no dije nada de vosotros… ya que no sabía nada del verdadero asunto y de mi verdadera familia… –miró a sus padres con cara de mala leche, haciendo que les remordiera la conciencia.

- Está bien. Otra cosa más que explicar… Se quedarán de piedra cuando vean que tenemos un hijo y demasiado pronto, jijiji –rió Yoh.

- A mí mucha gracia no me hace –ahora era Anna la que miraba de mala leche a su marido–. Bajemos ya de una vez, pero las explicaciones para cuando estén todos.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

"Dling, dlong". "Dling, dlong". "Dling, dlong".

- Están llamando demasiadas veces al timbre –se dio cuenta Lyserg, sentado en el sofá con Chocolove, mirando una revista de decoración de habitaciones y jardines.

- ¿Y por qué no abres? –inquirió Chocolove.

- Creo que Yoh, siendo el dueño del balneario, es quien debería de abrir la puerta –dedujo Lyserg, quitándose unas finas gafas con montura dorada (eran sus gafas de leer).

- Déjate de pamplinas y abre. Luego Yoh atenderá la visita –bostezó Chocolove, últimamente su amigo estaba algo susceptible.

Lyserg, a regañadientes, se levantó del sofá, dejó la revista y se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una cosa azul se abalanzó sobre él y lo tiró al suelo, haciéndole daño en la espalda y en el trasero. Luego escuchó un grito de euforia y luego un grito de sorpresa. Cuando esa gran mole de kilos se apartó de su cuerpo, pudo abrir los ojos y distinguir que aquello que, literalmente, lo machacó, era un hombre de cabellos azules, corpulento y alto, vestido de sport y abrazando a Chocolove con mucha expresividad.

- ¡Qué alegría de verte, Conguito! –exclamó Horo Horo, haciendo como un saludo secreto de signos con Chocolove utilizando las manos para ello.

- ¡Lo mismo digo, Loro Loro! –se contorsionó Chocolove, moviendo las manos como si fuera un pájaro recién disparado por un cazador.

- ¿¡A quién llamas Loro Loro!? –gritó Horo Horo, agarrando el cuello de la camiseta del afroamericano.

- ¡Horo Horo!

El último a quien llamó al chico del norte por su nombre fue Yoh, riendo con su risita característica, viéndosele bastante contento por verlo en su casa. Ahora quien recibió el aplastamiento corporal del peliazul fue Yoh, ambos tumbados en el suelo y riendo a carcajadas. Anna también apareció en la escena, y detrás de ella estaba Hana agarrado a las piernas de su madre y algo asustado por el comportamiento de los adultos.

- ¡Tío, Yoh! ¡Menudo careto tienes! ¡Ni John Lennon! –se sorprendió Horo Horo, restregando el pelo de Yoh con su mano–. ¡Eres todo un hippie!

- También me alegro de verte –dijo Yoh, aguantando aquel desmarañe de cabello que le hacía el ainu.

- ¡Anna! –se dio cuenta Lyserg, poniéndose de nuevo las gafas de ver para observar con detenimiento a la rubia mujer–. ¿Eres ANNA?

- ¿¡¡Anna Banana está aquí!!? –se preguntó Chocolove, pero de pronto recibió un guantón por parte de la susodicha.

- Primero, dejad de hacer tonterías. Segundo, dejad de preguntaros quién soy. Tercero, sí, soy Anna. Anna Asakura. Y cuarto… no os riáis –les gritó Anna a los tres porque empezaban a reírse.

- ¡Juajuajua, y ella es Yoko Ono! –rió sonoramente Horo Horo, revolcándose en el suelo–. ¡Anna es una hippie también! ¡No sé cómo lo has hecho, Yoh, pero te mereces un pedestal por haber conseguido esa misión imposible!

- ¡Hana! –también se dio cuenta de la presencia del pequeño el hombre de cabellos verdes–. ¿Qué tal?

- ¡Anda, el pequeñajo! ¿Cómo estás, chaval? –preguntó Horo Horo a Hana.

- Bi-bien –Hana sentía vergüenza ajena al ver el comportamiento de esos hombres, según él, hacían cosas raras, parecían unos brutos, unos animales, y les recordaba, en cierta manera, a Ponchi y a Konchi.

- Según nos contó Hana, su madre trabajaba en el balneario. ¿Puedes presentárnosla? –preguntó Lyserg, pero Hana no parecía muy por la labor, no hasta que estuviesen todos.

- Lo curioso es que también conoce a Yoh y a Anna –sospechó Horo Horo, mirando a ambos.

- Hana tenía como obligación avisar a los Cinco Guerreros y reunirlos aquí, Horo Horo –explicó Yoh–. A nosotros también nos tenía que conocer.

- Pero… ¿quién es él para buscarnos? ¡Es sólo un niño! –dijo con incredulidad el del norte.

- ¡Ya he terminado de colocar el equipaje! –gritó Ryû, apareciendo él también por el salón y se encontró el percal.

- ¡Ese Elviiiiis! –exclamó Horo Horo, abrazando al del tupé.

- ¡Loro Loro! ¡Qué alegría verte! –se emocionó Ryû, recibiendo el abrazo y después lo deshicieron para mirarse (ya se sabe, eso de los cambios cuando uno se hace mayor…).

- ¿Ya estamos otra vez con lo de "Loro Loro"? –se encabritó el peliazul.

- ¡Jajajaja! –rieron todos menos el del mote, que se cruzó de brazos y murmuraba algo así como "No os ajunto, sois malos".

- Los adultos son cada vez más raros –dio su opinión el pequeño Asakura y todos se quedaron mirándole y luego echaron a reír de nuevo–. Nadie me hace caso…

- Sí, Hana, ellos son los Cinco Guerreros Legendarios –suspiró Anna, cruzada de brazos, tenía la misma opinión que su hijo.

- Te falta Ren –apuntó Horo Horo–. Me muero de ganas de verlo.

- Conductas yaoi aquí ninguna, pervertido –le enseñó una mirada asesina la esposa del Asakura.

- ¿Yaoi? ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Hana, tirándole de la falda del vestido.

- Ya lo sabrás cuando seas mayor, es muy complicado contarte eso –contestó Anna, algo apurada por la pregunta de su hijo.

- Mujer, ¡¿qué conducta yaoi ni qué ocho cuartos?! –sacó la lengua Horo Horo en señal de repulsa–. Yo soy de mujeres, y cuando tenga a mi mujercita todo será perfecto.

- O sea, que todavía no ha tenido novia… –murmuraba Lyserg, sonriente.

- Es decir, ¡que no se ha comido ni una rosca! –remató Chocolove.

- ¡Callaos de una puñetera vez! –se enfadó con ellos el peliazul, mostrando sus puños–. Seguid con esa broma y estos puños se meterán en vuestras bocas. ¿Acaso vosotros os habéis comido una rosca?

- Yo no, pero como siempre estás con eso de que quieres una novia…

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Tú tampoco! –canturreaba el ainu.

- Pero Horo, ¿cómo quieres que él tenga novia si ha estado todo este tiempo en la cárcel? –inquirió Lyserg con elocuencia.

- Eh… esto… Hum, parece ser que todos estáis contra mí, ¿eh?

- Quizás por las incoherencias que dices –se escuchó la voz de un hombre, distinto al de los demás.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a un hombre caminando elegantemente, dirigiéndose a la entrada del balneario. Sus cabellos largos oscuros, un tongari dividido en tres porciones y elevado con pillapelos dorados, vestido con traje y chaqueta, con su sonrisa de suficiencia y altanería y no olvidar que tenía unos ojos ambarinos que brillaban constantemente. El último de los Guerreros Legendarios hizo su aparición… ¡con una carroza!

- ¿Dónde colocamos el carruaje, señor Tao? –preguntó el conductor del carruaje, era totalmente negro con el caballo a juego también.

- Pues en donde puedas, Chen. Tampoco es necesario que esperes demasiado, estaré aquí unas cuantas horas –respondió Ren Tao, haciendo gala de su riqueza mientras los demás lo miraban con asombro y algunos con envidia.

- Como usted diga, señor, si necesita algo, estaré a su entera disposición –se inclinó Chen ante su amo, se sentó e inició una caminata hasta alejarse del barrio.

- ¡Reeeen! ¡Ya era hora, macho! ¿No sabes qué es la puntualidad? –como siempre, Horo Horo era el primero en dar la nota.

- Prefiero no dirigirte la palabra por el momento si sigues diciendo tonterías –contestó cortante el chino, cerrando la puerta y yendo al salón para sentarse en un asiento.

- Siempre estáis igual, jijiji –rió Yoh, desde luego, ninguno había cambiado.

- Yoh, ¿sabías que los años 60 ya habían pasado? –preguntó Ren, viendo las pintas de Yoh, pero para su horror Yoh sacó de sus bolsillos un collar con el signo de la paz y unas gafas pequeñas y redondas de color morado y ambos accesorios se los puso–. Madre mía, un hippie…

- Waoh, Yoh. Ahora sí que eres todo un hippie –sonrió Lyserg.

- ¡Paz y amoooor! –prodigaba Yoh, súper sonriente.

- Creo que ser hippie es una manera tranquila y pacífica de vivir –comentaba Chocolove–. Yoh siempre ha sido muy tranquilo, así que le viene esa filosofía como anillo al dedo.

- Espero que no fumes marihuana porque sería lo último que me esperaría de ti –Ren mandó una mirada reprobatoria al Asakura.

- Eso ya no, aunque me gusta la forma de las hojas de marihuana, son bonitas, jijiji –la sonrisita de Yoh apareció de nuevo, estaba muy contento de ver a sus amigos reunidos, aunque faltaban Manta y Tamao… y Fausto.

- ¿Lyserg, me parece que eres detective, no? –preguntó Ren, a simple vista, sabía quiénes eran todos, no por nada era un hombre que había recibido buena educación y distinción.

- Sí, por supuesto. Intentando descubrir crímenes y algunos casos de suma importancia. También ayudé a Chocolove con varios papeleos para que saliera de la cárcel unos cuantos días, aunque tiene dispositivo de rastreo por si acaso –decía Lyserg mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia el de tez oscura.

- Yo prefiero no preguntarte por la cárcel, ya que es demasiado duro. Pero espero que estés bien, Chocolove –Ren, antiguamente también se peleaba con Chocolove, pero ahora veía más sosegado al norteamericano, además, no había soltado ninguna gracieta.

- Jeje, sí es duro estar ahí. Pero me comporto bien y me tienen respeto. Sólo espero salir pronto y gozar de mi libertad. Ni siquiera los chistes me salen bien, cada vez van a peor –se apenó Chocolove.

- Pues mejor no sueltes ninguno ahora –le advirtió Ren.

- ¡¿Y no preguntas por mí, eh?! –le chilló en la oreja Horo Horo.

- ¡Miserableee! –Ren sacó rápidamente su espada y le apuntó en la nariz, el peliazul tragó saliva ruidosamente–. Como vuelvas a hacer cosa semejante desearás no haber nacido. Yo sé que estás ocupándote de tus campos, porque ése era tu sueño.

- Eh… sí, claro, y de una granja también… No me va mal el negocio, jeje. ¡Pero deja de apuntarme con eso! –exclamó con miedo el ainu, señalando con el dedo la espada de Ren.

- Está bien –suspiró el ojidorado–. Yo ya sé qué hace Ryû porque me lo encontré hace nada y vino a China con un niño que se llamaba Hana…

- Exacto –afirmó el susodicho–. Y ahí está el pequeño.

- Hola –lo saludó con algo de timidez Hana, seguía cerca de su madre.

Ren aceptó el saludo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se fijó en la mujer de cabellos largos que estaba junto al crío. Era rubia y delgada. ¿Y vestía hippie? Y uniendo conexiones llegó a la conclusión de que esa mujer era la esposa de Yoh, y, por ende era…

- ¡Anna! Por favor, ¿tú también?

- No comentes más, Ren. Sé que resulta extraño, pero sí, soy yo –Anna sentía vergüenza, todos la miraban como si fuese algo sobrenatural.

- Vale… ¿Y Tamao y Manta? ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Ren, percatándose de la ausencia de éstos.

- Tamao está en el baño y Manta tendrá que venir dentro de un momento a otro –le respondió Ryû, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

- De acuerdo… Pues habrá que esperarles, ¿no?

Ren miró al niño, le extrañaba que estuviera tan cerca de Anna. A decir verdad, ese niño, comparándolo con la sacerdotisa, se parecían muchísimo. Eso, sin contar que también se parecía a Yoh cuando era niño. ¿Pudiera ser que Hana fuera…? Rápidamente Hana se fue a donde estaba Yoh, y quería pedirle las gafas de hippie para ponérselas él. Al momento, estuvieron los dos tonteando, el mayor diciendo "Haz el amor y no la guerra" y el pequeño "Paz y amor", mientras los otros sonreían (Horo Horo carcajeaba). Anna se fue sin mediar palabra alguna, ninguno notó su ausencia, pues los demás estaban demasiado entretenidos.

- Necesitamos a los cinco… ahora más que nunca –murmuró la rubia, sentada en el suelo del porche que daba al jardín, sola y sumida en sus pensamientos.

- No sabes lo que te encuentras en el infierno, hasta que lo conoces y puede regresar a la vida…

Miró a su lado sin mucha importancia. Había un espíritu que la acompañaba momentáneamente. Era un adolescente, de largos y suaves cabellos oscuros, llevaba un quimono rojo y estaba acompañado de gatitos. Desde que vinieron las nuevas personas al balneario, los estuvo observando a todos desde el principio. Sabía que necesitarían su ayuda, porque Hao Asakura lo conocía absolutamente todo gracias a sus 1000 años de experiencia tanto en los infiernos como viviendo en el planeta Tierra.

- Hao… ¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? –preguntó la mujer–. Estamos poniendo en peligro sus vidas.

- Humm… Los amigos de Yoh siempre irán a donde él vaya, sin importarles el riesgo o los obstáculos que se presenten…

- Te necesitamos también a ti… Tú conoces la amenaza que se cierne sobre nosotros y sobre el mundo… ¿y pudiste vencerle, verdad?

- Sí, pero en el infierno también uno se hace fuerte, el alma adquiere entereza y fuerza… Así que puede haber evolucionado en una fuerza mayor. Yo solamente os puedo dar información, nada más –el hermano mayor de Yoh presentaba una mirada pensativa y a la vez seria.

- Yoh ha tenido que soportar la carga de ser el Rey de los shamanes… Ha tenido que entrenar muy duramente para poseer a los Cinco Espíritus y al Gran Espíritu en la aldea de los paches… Y hemos tenido que recorrer casi medio mundo –suspiró Anna–. Esto no lo puede superar solo.

- ¿Qué haréis con el crío? –preguntó Hao sin mucha importancia.

- ¿Sabes de Hana? –se quedó perpleja la itako, mirando el espíritu de Hao.

- Claro, sé quién es, es mi sobrino. ¿O acaso me equivoco? De vez en cuando voy por aquí y lo observo. Tiene tu temperamento, Anna –sonrió el de largos cabellos.

- Seguro que pronto iniciaremos un viaje… No sé si deberíamos de traerlo con nosotros, pero Hana quiere saber toda la verdad, está muy dolido porque, según él, lo hemos abandonado –esto último lo dijo más apenada.

- Tiene todo el derecho a saberlo, a pesar de que sea pequeño. Lleva el apellido Asakura en sus venas. Y es muy curioso. Debéis contarle la verdad, o si no se desilusionará de nuevo –contaba Hao, inclinándose hacia los gatitos.

- Ah… –suspiró la sacerdotisa, había tantas cosas que explicar y le parecía todo tan complicado que su pesadumbre se vislumbraba en su mirada–. Te todas maneras habrá que hacerlo… Llamaré a Fausto con la técnica de invocación de espíritus, iré a por mi rosario.

El alma de Hao se desvaneció junto con los gatitos, dejando de nuevo a Anna sola y pensativa. No deseaba que su hijo pasase peligro, ni Yoh, ni los demás… pero aún la tranquilidad no estaba habilitada totalmente en la Tierra, una fuerza oscura la invadiría y podía implicar no sólo a los shamanes, sino a los humanos y al mundo entero. Yoh y ella tendrían que decírselo a los Cinco Guerreros, a Manta, a Fausto, a Ryû, a todos sus conocidos… pero no sabía si un niño tan pequeño podría comprender la gravedad de la situación, aunque admitía que su hijo era bastante avispado para entender las cosas. Últimamente suspiraba demasiado, y negó con la cabeza, no le gustaba el pesimismo que estaba adoptando y que le invadía en su corazón y sus pensamientos. Al final no iba a llamar a Fausto, quizás más tarde, con todos… Decidió que era mejor entrar en el salón con los demás, fue entonces que, repentinamente, tocaron el timbre.

Vio a su esposo pasar rápidamente hacia la entrada, no se fijó en ella, tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara y no era para menos, había vuelto a reencontrarse con sus amigos y eso le hacía muy feliz. Anna pasó desapercibida por el salón hasta que se sentó y acarició el pelo de su hijo que estaba a su lado y éste le respondió con una sonrisa. Mientras Yoh tatareaba una canción de Bob Soul abría la puerta tan contento, pero su felicidad aumentó al ver a Manta Oyamada, algo nervioso y con ambas manos detrás de su espalda. No solamente llevaba la agencia de su padre, sino que también hacía negocios de cómo el shamanismo podría dar beneficios y ayudar a las personas, intentando que los negocios y el shamanismo encontrasen métodos apropiados para que ambos pudieran salir adelante y salir beneficiados. Su estatura era baja, lógicamente, pero su corazón era tan grande y su fortuna también. Vio que el hombre que lo observaba miraba detrás de él: unos enormes paquetes y también… ¡una limusina! Pero se volvió y fijó su atención al pequeño pero joven hombre, y le sonreía con franqueza… No podía ser de otra manera, aquél era Yoh, a pesar de las fachas que llevaba.

- ¡Manta! –se alegró Yoh, abrazando a su amigo–. ¡Por fin has venido!

Al escuchar la palabra "Manta" todos los amigos rápidamente fueron al recibidor para saludar y abrazar a su amigo. Todos contentos y felices, sonriendo, dándole la bienvenida. Sin embargo, Horo Horo y Ren estaban bastante ocupados, enzarzados en una… pequeña riña. Manta no podía estar más feliz, había dejado su trabajo sólo para verlos a todos y rememorar viejos tiempos con sus amigos shamanes.

- No has cambiado nada –sonrió Lyserg, aunque con una gota en la sien porque el chino y el ainu seguían con sus batallitas.

- Puedo aparentar más altura si quiero con sólo ponerme unos zapatos especiales –reía Manta, pero a pesar de haber crecido tan poco, se mostraba tal y como era, sin los zapatos que le daban altura.

- Jijiji, te echábamos de menos, Manta –decía Yoh–. Seguro que tu trabajo te tenía postrado en el escritorio hasta altas horas que me hubiera imaginado que no pudieras venir hoy. Pero has venido, hemos venido todos, y hay que celebrarlo, ¿no, Ryû?

Ryû hizo un saludo militar, y todos rieron. Y en cuestión de pocos minutos, el hombre del tupé aparecía con bandejas de aperitivos, platos combinados, ensaladas, postres, entremeses… ¡un auténtico festín! A Horo Horo se le puso la boca derramando saliva, la comida le encantaba, se iba a atiborrar segurísimo. Sin embargo, todos colaboraron en poner la mesa y todo lo demás, pero Hana veía la televisión junto a su madre. Ren, de vez en cuando, avistaba al niño, como si estuviera sospechando de él, de su identidad, no sabía qué pintaba el niño en la pensión, y por qué estaba con Ryû en los viajes a China, Hokkaidô, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, siendo un niño tan pequeño. ¿Por qué aquel infante tenía la misión de reunirlos a todos? ¿Y su madre por qué no aparece? ¿Y su padre? ¿Por qué tenía tanta confianza con Yoh y Anna?

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, excepto Tamao, que todavía no había terminado de salir del baño, ya que se estaba arreglando. Hana estaba inquieto, ¿y si algo le había pasado? De todas maneras, Tamao era como su madre, ella lo había criado en ausencia de sus padres. Estaban comentando sus cosas, esperando a la shugenja pues no habían empezado a comer aunque la mesa estaba puesta con todos los platos, cubiertos, vasos, servilletas, etc. En medio de una charla que mantenía con Lyserg, a Horo le entraron unas ganas de ir al cuarto de baño inimaginables. Salió escopeteado (preguntando primero a Yoh a dónde se iba, por si habían cambiado las ubicaciones del balneario) hacia el baño, pero se dio un susto de muerte ya que encontró a una joven mujer en dirección contraria a la suya en el pasillo. Se quedó mirándola por un momento, ella parecía asustada pero eso a él no le importó, y le pareció la mujer más preciosa del mundo. La miraba de arriba abajo, ¡madre mía las delanteras que tenía! Negó con la cabeza rápidamente, sino se iba a ir de las manos con aquella muchacha joven, y decidió mirarla de otra manera… ¡Un momento! Había algo en ella que le resultaba bastante familiar… ¿pelo rosa y ojos rosas, además que era tímida?

- ¿Ta-Tamao? –tartamudeó el ainu, absorto y embobado mientras la miraba con los ojos tan abiertos como un búho.

Esperaba no haberse equivocado con la joven mujer, ella lo evadió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros, algo incómoda… no se atrevía a decir nada, además, ¿quién era ese hombre tan maleducado que la miraba de esa forma tan indecente?

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Tamao, algo temerosa, tocándose un mechón de su pelo natural recién lavado y secado.

- Soy Horo Horo Usui –se presentó Horo, esta vez con mayor educación, se reprobaba a sí mismo mirarla de una manera tan… embobada–. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

La pelirosada lo miró con detalle, si bien recordaba que Horo Horo Usui era un chico rudo, exagerado, siempre molestaba a Ren Tao, comilón a más no poder, un indiscreto sorprendente, pero fiel y leal a sus amigos cuando se requería, y su verdadera identidad seguía siendo un misterio porque no decía nada de su pasado. Era también característico de él llevar ropa cómoda de sport, llevaba símbolos ainu con orgullo y un pelo azul bastante electrizante. Unió cabos y vio que el hombre que estaba enfrente era Horo.

- Supongo que los demás también han venido –dijo ella, aunque no dijera que sí se acordaba del hombre del norte, sabía que era él.

- Sí, sólo faltabas tú, jejeje –reía Horo Horo, rascándose la cabeza–. Mi hermana se pasará por aquí en la tarde con las maletas y todo, no sé qué es lo que estará haciendo, me dijo que viniera aquí y no me dejó que llevase nada… ¡y encima que se quejaba de que no la ayudaba con el equipaje!

Horo Horo consiguió que, por su comentario, Tamao sonriese un poco, y esto le alegró un montón al peliazul. La invitó a que fuesen juntos al comedor, donde estaban todos esperando a Horo Horo y a Tamao. El hombre carraspeó y todos callaron, mirando en aquella dirección. Tamao hizo una inclinación respetuosa, sus cabellos rosas estaban resplandecientes y llevaba un vestido color crema con una camiseta de manga larga de color blanco y sandalias de madera. Sus ojos rosas brillaban de la emoción y enmarcó una pequeña sonrisa que se vio en el rostro.

- Mirad a quién encontré en el pasillo –decía Horo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la pelirosada, que se puso roja al instante.

- ¡Tamao! –exclamaron todos, pero Hana se fue de su asiento y se fue a abrazar a su madre postiza.

- Hola pequeño Hana…

- ¿Eres tú? –preguntó el pequeño, nunca la había visto tan guapa, con su pelo rosa natural y vestida de colores claros.

- Sí –afirmó Tamao con la cabeza, acariciando el cabello del niño con ternura.

- ¿Cómo es que conoces al pequeñajo? –inquirió Horo Horo, algo sorprendido, como los otros invitados.

- Lo cuidaba –dijo ella solamente y se fue a su lugar en la mesa, al lado de Ren–. Por cierto, joven Yoh, señorita Anna, tanto las Hanagumi, como Zang Qing, Big Guy Bill, Blocken, Redseb y Seyrarm se han ido juntos a donde ustedes ya saben, pero si necesitan algo de ellos solamente tienen que enviar un espíritu o llamarles por teléfono.

- Ya veremos lo que haremos –suspiró Yoh–. Suerte que estamos en verano y Redseb y su hermana no tienen que ir al colegio, ya que su ausencia sería más que sospechosa.

- ¿Cómo es que están con vosotros? –preguntó Chocolove, su condena estaba relacionada porque mató al padre de esos niños.

- Mi padre, al parecer, los adoptó –aclaraba el castaño, jugando con el tenedor y con la mirada algo distraída–. Y al haber muerto se vinieron aquí, mientras nosotros estábamos fuera… Es una larga historia que más tarde os explicaré, creo que en el momento de comer no es necesario hablar de cosas más detalladas y serias, ¿no os parece?

- ¡A COMER SE HA DICHO! –gritó el ainu con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, corriendo hacia la silla y siendo él primero quien se servía la comida, relamiéndose los labios con gusto.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

- Una va por mi padre, la segunda va por mi madre, la tercera va por mis hermanos y hermanas, que ya no están en este mundo, y otra va por mí misma. Escucha el poder del rosario, siéntelo, acude a mi llamada. ¡Manifiéstate! –recitaba Anna, con su rosario en ambas manos y luego soltándolo en el cielo con una sola mano y saltando para volver a recogerlo–. ¡Técnica itako de la sacerdotisa Anna! ¡Aparécete ante nosotros, oh, Johann Fausto VIII!

Millones de fuegos fatuos se arremolinaban entorno al rosario azul de la itako, que lo dejó levitar en el aire. Hana pensaba que su madre era espectacular, jamás imaginó que su madre era una itako (Tamao y Ryû le habían hablado de los distintos tipos de médiums que habían, como los shamanes y sus grupos, y ser itako es un tipo de shaman, obviamente) y poseía un poder tal como ése. La veía hermosa mientras invocaba al espíritu de Fausto, que se manifestaba poco a poco en el mundo terrenal, como espíritu, en apariencia transparente, junto con su esposa Eliza, la enfermera. Todos se quedaron conmocionados, no veían a su amigo desde hacía años, y aunque no viviese, de todas maneras, era un reencuentro total entre ellos. Fausto sonrió al verlos a todos, nada más mirarlos, sabía quiénes eran cada uno de ellos. El niño ya había visto ese hombre, en el recordatorio de una foto, junto con Tamegorô y su abuelo Mikihisha.

- Hola, buenas tardes –dijo Fausto a todos.

- Snif, esto me emociona demasiado –hipaba Ryû, aguantándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Bienvenido, Fausto –lo saludó Anna, mientras se colocaba el collar en el cuello.

- Han pasado muchos años, pero me alegro de volver a veros –sonrió el nigromante.

- Todos estamos contentos de verte –manifestó el Asakura–. Como ves, todos hemos crecido y nos hemos reunido. Eres el único que faltaba.

- Bueno, y mi hermanita, ¿eh? –puntualizó Horo Horo–. Pero vendrá más tarde.

- Sí, mientras tanto, vámonos todos al salón y así hablamos largo y tendido –les indicó Yoh, señalando dentro del balneario (estaban en el jardín).

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

Todos contaban de su vida, pero sabían que Yoh y Anna tenían que decir algo más importante, superior y grave que los comentarios de los otros Guerreros Legendarios y compañía. Quizás por eso la pareja no hablaba tanto, quizás lo dijeran después, o sin la compañía del pequeño Hana, que estaba entretenido mirando a los espíritus acompañantes de los amigos de su padre. Le encantó Kororo y Morphine, reía cuando Kororo se acercaba y le hablaba con el característico idioma koropokkuru o admiraba la pequeña hada rosada de Lyserg, que destellaba y dejaba un rastro de brillos cuando pasaba por su lado. Ya había visto a Konchi y a Ponchi, a Amidamaru, Bason y Tokagerô, pero a Pascal Avaf y Mic nunca, y les pareció algo curiosos. El arcángel de Lyserg, por cierto, estaba en Inglaterra, de momento, no le era necesario usarlo.

- Y le dije que no se atreviese a hacer ese tipo de cosas sin mi permiso, que para eso soy el hermano mayor –contaba Horo Horo mientras bebía una lata de cerveza.

- La sobreproteges demasiado, Horo Horo –le dijo Fausto–. Ella ya es mayor para tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Ya lo sé, pero que también me consulte, ¿o no?

- Nunca cambiarás con respecto a tu hermana –bufó Ren, de piernas y brazos cruzados en el sofá, en compañía de Lyserg y Ryû–. Yo reconozco que mi hermana se preocupa demasiado por mí, y eso lo agradezco mucho, pero ella ya ha entendido que soy adulto y responsable, y que soy el futuro cabecilla de la familia Tao.

- De grandes tradiciones milenarias y de importantes responsabilidades –intentó imitarlo el hombre del norte, adoptando una voz y postura pomposas.

- Veo que sigues insistiendo en que te rompa la cara –le mandó una mirada de animadversión el chino, con una vena palpitando en la sien derecha.

- Es que si nadie se mete contigo… ¿pues entonces con quién te pelearías? Y seguro que sin mí estarías realmente aburrido –le sacó la lengua el ainu.

- Prefiero ignorarte por un momento –lo cortó el de ojos dorados, mirando para otro lado.

- ¡Allá tú!

Los amigos rieron aquella habitual discusión entre el japonés de Hokkaidô y Ren, mientras Hana se fue hacia donde su madre para pedirle una cosa de suma importancia.

- Mamá, lo siento, pero tengo ganas de hacer pis –Hana puso sus manos en sus partes nobles, le costaba mucho aguantarse las ganas de orinar.

- Vamos, ve rápido –le urgió Anna, dándole un pequeño empujoncito en el traserito a Hana y éste se fue corriendo al cuarto de baño.

Ren se enteró de la corta pero relevante conversación entre Hana y Anna una vez que decidió ignorar olímpicamente a Horo Horo. No había escuchado por error, ni eran imaginaciones suyas: el niño llamó "mamá" a la itako. Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par. El cabello rubio de Anna, la forma del pelo de Yoh cuando era joven, el overol naranja y su bebida favorita era el zumo de naranja (tanto el color como la bebida eran característicos en Yoh), poseedor de la espada legendaria, que estuviese en la pensión de Yoh y Anna, que su madre, según decía el chiquillo, trabajaba ahí… y el carácter del niño era común en ambos padres. Sus sospechas estaban confirmándose, así que cuando el pequeño Asakura se fue, directamente se sentó al lado de la sacerdotisa y carraspeó fuertemente, haciendo que Anna se extrañase del comportamiento del chino.

- Anna, me tienes que explicar una cosa –su mirada dorada estaba clavada en los ojos de ella, estaba bastante serio–. Y tienes que ser sincera, no quiero toparme con una mujer que yo creía que no era mentirosa.

- Ah –suspiró la rubia itako, colocando una mano en la mejilla para apoyarse en el lateral del sofá–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Hana es vuestro hijo, ¿verdad? –Ren fue directo al grano y Anna se incorporó en el sofá con cara asustada–. Tuyo y de Yoh.

- … –Anna no sabía qué contestar, se quedó muda, no se esperaba para nada el comentario del Tao y no sabía si decir la verdad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Anna? –intervino Yoh al ver la cara descompuesta de su esposa y Ren desplazó su mirada hacia la del shaman de cabellos castaños.

- ¿Que qué pasa? Que tendríais que haber sido sinceros desde el principio –dijo el chino con tono de regaño y alzó la voz para que los demás se enteraran, así que todo se quedó en silencio–. ¿Por qué no nos habéis dicho que el niño se llama Hana ASAKURA y que es VUESTRO HIJO?

El silencio era sepulcral, todos se quedaban mirando a Ren, y después a Yoh y a Anna intermitentemente, como si no comprendieran bien. El silencio lo rompió el pequeño integrante del balneario, más contento que unas castañuelas y con una naranja en la mano y dándole mordiscos de vez en cuando. Lo que faltó ya, es que Hana rió al estilo más característico de Yoh. Miraron al niño con los ojos como búhos, y luego dirigieron la mirada hacia los padres del pequeño. Hana se encogió de hombros y preguntó algo.

- ¿Hice algo malo? –se encogió de hombros el rubito.

Siguió el silencio, y Hana no lo comprendía muy bien, se quedó parado y observó a los adultos: unos estaban como pensativos, otros miraban a Ren y los otros miraban a Yoh y Anna. Lyserg le miró y Hana se inquietó, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Como se empezaba a impacientar corrió hacia sus padres y preguntó qué pasaba, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Frustrado, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados mientras hinchaba los carrillos, enfadado.

- Ya me pareció a mí –empezaba a decir Lyserg–. Demasiadas coincidencias e información subliminal. Está bastante claro. Hana, de por sí, él mismo ha sido quien se ha revelado y ha mostrado las pistas…

- Einstein, no lo has descubierto tú, ha sido Ren –Chocolove le dio un codazo al inglés, sonriendo–. Dale el mérito a él.

- Madre mía… ¡¿Qué HANA ES VUESTRO HIJO?! –chilló Horo Horo, saltando del sofá y a pocos centímetros de la cara de Yoh.

- Euh… –balbucía Yoh, apurado–. Técnicamente, sí.

- ¡Yoh! ¡Eres un imbécil! –le zapeó Anna en la coronilla y Yoh aulló del dolor, todos hicieron un respingo–. Lo sueltas así, sin más. ¿No te dije que encontrásemos el momento apropiado?

- ¿Pero si ya lo han descubierto, qué quieres que haga? –hizo un puchero el shaman, acompañado de ojitos de cordero degollado para que su esposa fuera más benevolente.

- Pues ya nada –gruñó la sacerdotisa, hastiada–. Sí, Hana es nuestro hijo. Punto. Y debe de estar orgulloso de ser un Asakura.

- Vaaaale –asintieron todos lentamente con la cabeza, como si estuvieran en trance o embobados.

- ¡Un momento! –se golpeó la cabeza a sí mismo Lyserg–. Hana, dime qué edad tienes.

- Euh… Siete años –contestó Hana, no comprendía mucho aquella extraña situación.

- Bien –la cara de Lyserg mostraba mucha felicidad y a la vez asombro–. Y Yoh y Anna deben de estar a la edad aproximada de 22 años o cosa así… Chicos, haced cuentas.

- Tío, Lyserg, sabes que las matemáticas nunca se me han dado bien –replicó Horo Horo, ahora no era momento de hacer cuentecitas como en educación primaria.

- Tú hazlas, bobo –le recriminó Ren, lanzándole una dura mirada.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio, haciendo cuentas y bastante pensativos, otros se ayudaban de los dedos para hacer los cálculos pertinentes mientras otros utilizaban el cálculo mental para hallar el resultado. Veintidós menos siete… igual a… ¡15! Si ahora tienen veintidós, Hana tiene siete… hace siete años que tuvieron al niño… y hace siete años, Yoh y Anna tenían… ¿¡quince años!? ¿¡Anna se quedó embarazada siendo adolescente, cuando el Shaman Fight?! Se pusieron rojos y los miraban con los ojos salidos de las órbitas y la boca casi rozando el suelo, mientras la pareja se miraba apurada y nerviosa.

- ¡Y NOSOTROS QUE CREÍAMOS QUE ERAS TONTO! –soltaron de repente Ren, Horo Horo, Chocolove, Manta, Fausto y Lyserg (menos Ryû y Tamao, que ellos ya lo sabían) mirando a Yoh.

- Adolescentes –tragó saliva Ren–. Y se llevaban fatal…

- Yoh parecía muy inocente… –murmuró Chocolove.

- Distraído en sus cosas… pero vete tú a saber qué cosas eran –Horo Horo puso los ojos en blanco.

- Y de Anna tampoco me esperaba esto –habló Manta después de un rato sin intervenir–. Normalmente la veíamos muy fría, distante, seria… no sólo con nosotros, sino con Yoh, que, además, le exigía que entrenase y parecía que lo torturaba.

- Pero parece que en la intimidad, cambia esto radicalmente –silbaba Fausto disimuladamente, menos mal que era un fantasma y podía flotar por la estancia libremente.

- ¡Y mientras yo me quejaba de que no había comido ni una rosca, él ya sí se la comió! –lloriqueó Horo Horo, cerrando los puños.

- Hum, pero me pregunto cómo habrá ocultado el embarazo –dijo pensativo Fausto–. Aunque el negro dicen que reduce la silueta, pero no es más que una ilusión óptica. Además, con el cuerpo tan delgado que tenía es difícil que no se vea.

- Ahora no sé cómo mirarte, Yoh –declaró con sinceridad Manta, mirando a su mejor amigo–. Y lo siento mucho, pero también a ti, Anna.

- No te preocupes –le sonrió Yoh–. Chicos, sé que ahora os estáis haciendo millones de preguntas. Lo que veíais era época del pasado. Es cierto, que Anna era muy exigente conmigo, que me entrenaba a más no poder, incluso me golpeaba entre otras muchas cosas… pero yo entendía que lo hacía por mi bien, por el de ella, por el de mis amigos y el de mi familia. No os voy a decir cuándo ocurrió aquello porque es algo personal e íntimo, pero os quiero decir que… tanto ella como yo nos queríamos mucho, aunque no se demostrase, pero a nuestra manera nos lo demostrábamos. Consta decir que en la primera vez que nos acostamos, Anna se quedó encinta. Así que no penséis en cosas equivocadas, porque Anna no es una cualquiera o una chica fácil.

- Ese último comentario ha sobrado –dijo Anna con los brazos cruzados, Hana, al ver que habían descubierto los demás quiénes eran sus padres, se volvió hacia donde estaba su madre.

- Por si pensaban que lo habíamos hecho varias veces de adolescentes, que no se ha dado el caso. A la primera, él ya estaba de camino. Así lo quiso el destino –Yoh miraba a Hana mientras explicaba–. Por eso tú estás aquí, porque tu padre y tu madre se amaban mucho y se querían mucho, tu existencia está justificada porque eres el mayor regalo que nos ha hecho la vida, el fruto de nuestro amor y eras uno de los motivos por los cuales decidí ser el Shaman King.

- Papá…

- Y por eso también nos casamos tan pronto, porque Hana iba de camino, jijiji –rió Yoh, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente–. Cuando nació… me emocioné mucho. Fue un día muy feliz, estaba contentísimo. Pero luego, después de unos meses, tuve que irme junto con Anna (luego os diré el porqué), así que Ryû y Tamao se encargaron de él y le dejamos bajo su tutela y cuidado. Y se lo agradecemos mucho a ellos dos.

- Y una cosa más… –puntualizaba Anna–. Nos seguimos amando, ahora y siempre. Amo a mi marido y lo seguiré amando por el resto de mis días. Y a mi hijo, a pesar de mi ausencia, lo he querido mucho en la distancia, y ahora que está conmigo, lo quiero más que a mi propia vida.

- Mamá…

- Además, somos adultos… la cosa cambia, ¿no? –sonrió el castaño–. Así que no os extrañéis si nos damos besitos o nos abrazamos, ¿vale? O si escucháis ruidos raros en una habitación o…

- ¡Yoh! –le llamó la atención su mujer, dándole un fuerte pellizco en el brazo y el shaman chilló de dolor mientras todos reían.

- Vamos, que fue algo excepcional lo de acostaros, que nunca lo hicisteis y sin embargo, diste un pelotazo –intentaba aguantarse la risa Manta.

- Sí –asintió el Asakura–. Pero no me arrepiento y me alegro de que Anna no haya decidido abortar.

- ¡Y anda que te gustó! –lo miraba picarón Horo Horo–. Espero que Anna no fuera exigente contigo…

- Pues mira, no lo era y no lo es… de momento. Ni yo tampoco soy exigente con ella, es algo que debemos de llevar en común. Si nos queremos, debemos comprendernos qué es lo que desea uno y lo que desea el otro, ¿no os parece?

- Dejad de hablar de esos temas, que hay un menor delante –les advirtió la itako, señalando con la cabeza a su hijo.

- Perdón –dijeron todos, dándose cuenta de aquello y Horo Horo iba a preguntar una cosa bastante indecente a Yoh, pero mejor se lo iría a decir en privado sin la presencia de Hana.

- ¿No te hicieron cesárea? –preguntó Fausto a Anna.

- Por suerte, no –negó con la cabeza la rubia–. Y el parto fue normal, pero un tanto lento.

Después de unos minutos un tanto aclaratorios, Tamao y Ryû intervinieron bastante más, ya que comentaban anécdotas o episodios referentes a la vida de Hana, así como sus gustos y preferencias, cómo le iba en el colegio, entre otras muchas cosas. Los padres eran los que más estaban interesados en los comentarios que ofrecían el hombre del tupé y la pelirosada, mientras que los otros lo adquirían como información general. Pasó la tarde sin ningún percance, Horo Horo de vez en cuando se le veía nervioso, probablemente por la tardanza de su hermana, pero por lo demás iba todo normal. Hasta que Hana decidió intervenir en las habladurías de los adultos, ya que una pregunta le rondaba bastante tiempo por la cabeza y quería que se la aclarasen.

- Papi, mami –les llamó Hana, poniéndose en medio de los dos en el sofá.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Anna.

- ¿Qué quieres, hijo? –inquirió Yoh, acariciándole el cabello.

- Humm… ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

* * *

Muajajajajajajajajaja!!! Toma pregunta! Lol! Así quería dejar el cap xDD

Cómo responderán los padres?? O los amigos? (bueno, es que allí también estaban, eh? ojo al dato).

Cigüeña? París? Semillitas? xDD Se aceptan propuestas : es decir, les invito a que hagan propuestas de cómo podían explicar los amigos de Yoh a Hana de dónde vienen los bebés (aunque yo pondré una de las teorías en boca de Yoh, que sería la más acertada pero a la vez sencilla). Pero yo quiero que propongan ideas rocambolescas, ok? xDD

Bueno, creo que el cap me quedó bien, espero no tener ninguna falta de ortografía. Como también prometí, están ya todos, incluidos Manta y Fausto. Como dije también anteriormente, no estará Men, ya que cuando empezaba a escribir desde el principio el fic, me basaba en el Funbari no Uta, ahora que salió The Last Words, todo se ha ido al garete o a la mierda, más claramente. No veo qué relacion tienen Jeanne con Ren, y me decepcionaron varias cosas de The Last Words, pero enfin...

Ya les digo que éste es mi punto de vista de cómo seguiría Shaman King después del Funbari no Uta, aunque hay algunas cosas tomadas de The Last Words.

En el próximo cap, sabrán qué le contestan a Hana y vendrá Pilika también, entre otras cosas que ya se me irán ocurriendo (ahora estoy intentando terminar un capítulo de UN AMOR SINCERO E INTENSO PARA SIEMPRE, que lleva muchos meses sin actualizar y me da pena dejarlo en el tintero, siendo un buen fic). Espero que sean pacientes.

También espero que les haya gustado el cap (es algo larguito) y que comenten y dejen reviews! Y no se olviden de las **teorías de como se hacen los bebés**!

Ojalá se cuiden mucho. Nos vemos próximamente!

Con todo mi amor...

**Anna Mary Marian**

_Disclaimer: Shaman King pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei_


End file.
